Road Less Traveled
by ShortNsweet23
Summary: Set four months after the events of Hiatus. Things have not turned out as Tony expected after Gibbs left. With his world seeming to be falling around him, Tony's life is about to take an unexpected turn. (Season 4 do-over)
1. Chapter 1

_Let's try this again!_

 **Chapter 1**

Tony sat staring at the file in front of him hoping that the words written on the page would provide some insight for him. It had been four months since Gibbs left with a "you'll do" and since then it had been nothing but tension, arguments and very late nights for Tony.

The team had been on back to back cases and today was their first day without one, which was why Tony was staring intently at the file before him, he had assigned everyone a cold case to review. As he looked up from the file and surveyed the squad room he noticed that it was only him and Agent Lee that were at their desks. As if reading his mind, Agent Lee said "they left for the day". Tony looked at his watch and noticed it was just after two o'clock, raising his eyebrow to Agent Lee with a silent question; she looked down at her desk and responded quietly, "over an hour ago. You were in the washroom when they packed up their desks".

Tony sighed and nodded, "Why don't you head on home Michelle." She gave him a quiet smile, "Are you sure Agent DiNozzo? I don't mind staying around and helping." Tony laughed, "No go on home, I am not making any headway with this cold case and McGee and David have split. It has been a rough couple of days go on home and enjoy the rest of the day."

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks." She packed up her desk and as she was making her way in front of Tony's, she said softly "don't stay too late boss". He looked up and nodded, "have a good night Agent Lee".

With Agent Lee gone, Tony pushed away from his desk and sighed, he still wasn't used to the view from Gibbs' desk. He looked around and noticed that it was surprisingly quiet in the squad room for a Thursday afternoon. Normally people were coming and going, chatting about cases, or just shooting the breeze, but today everyone seemed to be quietly working at their desk.

He looked up to MTAC and then his eyes made their way over to the Director's office. Since Gibbs' departure there had been several days he wanted to march in to Director Shepard's office and tell her to pick someone else, anyone else, to lead this team.

It wasn't like he didn't want to job, he was ready to be a team leader, but he knew, not only did Gibbs leave huge shoes to fill, but for McGee and David, there was no replacing Gibbs, as they liked to remind him. A lot. Tony knew that there was very little he could do to get them to listen and respect him as their team leader. As they said in the movie _A Knights Tail,_ They had weighed and measured him and he has been found wanting.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Tony pushed away from his desk and decided to go pay Jimmy and Abby a visit; they always seemed to be able to be able to cheer him up.

Making his way down to Abby's lab, Tony couldn't help but wonder what Gibbs would say if he were there and saw what was going on. Would he still think he made the right decision in giving Tony the team, or would he agree with Tim and Ziva.

When the elevator doors opened, Tony couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he heard Abby singing along to the music. He didn't always share the same taste in music as her, make that almost never, but he couldn't deny her passion for it.

He walked into her lab only to stop dead in his tracks before bursting out laughing. There was Abby singing into one of her test tubes as Jimmy rocked the air guitar. They both looked up at him as they heard him laugh. Abby just smiled back at him, while Jimmy began to turn red with embarrassment.

"Tony!" Abby yelled and she made her way over to him and enveloped him into a big hug. "You are just in time; we were in needed of a drummer!" she exclaimed jumping up and down clapping her hands, her pigtails bouncing excitedly with her.

"Maybe another time Abs", Jimmy looked at Tony and could tell something was bothering him. "What's wrong Tony?" Tony just shook his head. Abby shut off her music, "what did they do now?" Tony smiled, "nothing, it has just been a long week and I don't know what to do with them anymore."

"Do you want me to give them a stern talking to, I am no Gibbs, but I can be scary when I need to be!" Abby said, her voice slowly getting louder. "Down Abs" Tony laughed, "Ruff", she responded with a smile. They all laughed.

"Have you talked to the Director? Maybe she could offer you some advice." Jimmy offered. Tony sighed, "I may have to. They keep this up; someone is going to get hurt, or worse, killed." They all nodded solemnly.

Deciding to lighten the mood, Tony asked, "what brought on the rock session?" Abby smiled and jumped up and down, "Jimmy brought me some samples to run from Balboa's latest case, and as we were waiting for the results one of our favorite songs came on, and it is just too good not to go full-on rocker." Jimmy nodded along. "I will take your word on that Abs."

Just then one of Abby's machines started beeping, "Oooh, my baby is speaking to me!" she squealed and rushed over to her machine. As she read through the results, her brow began to crinkle. "What is it Abs?" Tony asked. "Something hinky." She offered before looking up at them.

"I ran a mass spec. on the sample that Jimmy brought me from under the Captain's nails and it is plankton." Both Tony and Jimmy looked at Abby with a confused look on their face, "whale food?" Tony supplied. Abby nodded, "essentially, yes".

"Why would the Captain have plankton under his nails?" Jimmy asked. Tony shrugged, "Guess that is what Balboa is going to have to find out."

Tony looked at his watch, "well I should probably get back upstairs, want to try and head out at a decent time, seeing as how my team is enjoying their afternoon."

"Hot date?" Abby asked, wagging her brow up and down at Tony. Tony just smiled and winked at Abby, "Don't I always?" She threw her head back and laughed, "Well we don't want to keep you Sex Machine."

Tony just shook his head and laughed as he made his way out of Abby's lab.

* * *

It was just after four o'clock when Tony pulled into his parking spot. Turning off the engine he rolled his head from side to side as he dragged himself out of his car. He was exhausted. It wasn't surprising after a long week of cases, but it felt different. If he thought too hard about it, he knew it might have something to do with the fact that his normal love and passion for his job was slowly fading.

He slowly made his way to his apartment, nodding politely at the neighbours he passed. He unlocked his apartment only to be greeted by and very excited creature that was spinning around and wagging his tail enthusiastically.

"Easy boy" Tony said, evidently he had a visitor. Tony bent down to pet the dog that proceeded to shower him with what could only be considered doggy kisses. "Alright, alright" Tony laughed, "I get it, you are happy to see me."

Tony got up and placed his jacket and bag on the kitchen table, and made his way into the living room where he could hear the TV softly playing. As he rounded the corner he paused and smiled. He took a moment to observe the tiny form that was sleeping on his couch. Glasses were askew, large book lying across their chest; and he could faintly make out his Ohio State sweater overwhelming their tiny frame, with their bare legs, tucked delicately into the couch.

Tony made his way into the room, crouching down; he removed the glasses from their face, and softly ran a finger down their forehead lightly tapping their nose. Small protest came from their mouth, making Tony smile. Eyes slowly fluttered open and a broad smile came across their face. "Your home" she whispered. He nodded and lowered his forehead to press softly against hers, "You're here" he said. She nodded, "Always" she said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed, it is much appreciated, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Tony leaned down further to press a soft kiss to her lips, when a cold nose started to press its way between them. "Patches!" she squealed as the dog wormed his way in. Tony laughed, "He is your dog" he said standing. "Not for long" she mumbled as she tried to push the excited dog off her.

While moving towards the bedroom Tony said, "I didn't expect to see you tonight Kyle"

"My shift ended early, so I thought I would try and see if I could catch you between shifts." She paused, "Is it ok I am here?" she asked with uncertainty in her voice.

Tony poked his head out of the bedroom, "Of course it is, you know I love it when you and the mutt are here".

She got up and made her way to the bedroom, sitting cross-legged on the bed, with Patches following jumping up to sit on her lap, "Is everything ok? You seem unusually quiet."

Tony paused, not looking at her before he continued to remove his suit. "It was a long week." Was all he said as he changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt, foregoing his socks. He made his way over to the bed and sat down beside her, "Work isn't what it used to be" he started, " I don't know what I am doing anymore. With Gibbs, things were easier, predictable; we had a routine. Now, we can't seem to find our stride, McGee is letting himself be influenced by Ziva, who thinks she should be running the show."

Kyle raised her hand and placed it gently on his cheek "Sounds to me like you have some thinking you need to do." She smiled, "I know you want to make Gibbs proud by holding down the team, but maybe you need to do what is best for you. If he knows you he will understand and respect your decision."

Tony nodded, looking down at the dog who was just happy to have them paying attention to him. "Pre-explosion Gibbs would, I don't know about the Gibbs who left here four months ago."

Kyle lifted Tony's chin so he was looking at her, "Don't make any rash decisions, but it is something I think you need to really think about." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly, as she pulled away she whispered, "I am here for you, in any way I can be."

Tony looked at the woman before him; he still couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have this amazing woman in his life. He met her almost five months ago and flirted shamelessly with her at the coffee shop, as he stole her drink pretending it was his in order to force her to engage him. What he didn't expect was for her to call his bluff. Sure enough, as soon as he took a sip of the drink, he knew she knew what he had done, as he tried to swallow whatever concoction she had ordered. He remembered the way she smirked at him, with her eyes daring him to drink; all the while he was thinking that she was going to be trouble.

It didn't take him long after they both laughed at his disgusted face for him to finally get her name; "Mikayla" she had said, "but everyone calls me Kyle". He found at that she was a nurse at the Children's National hospital, which was not far from where he lived on Monroe Street. He also learnt that she loved sports, had a crazy King Charles spaniel named Patches, enjoyed movies almost as much as he did and had wicked sense of humor. He was hooked. He asked for her number and the rest, as they say, is history.

"Earth to Tony" Kyle said, waving her hand in front of his eyes. He turned to look at her, "Where did you go?" he just shook his head, "Just thinking."

She laughed, "Always dangerous" she said as she got up off the bed.

"I didn't know if you were going to be home, but I went a head and made dinner, I hope you are in the mood for Italian tonight."

Tony just laughed and shook his head; "I am always in the mood for Italian, it's almost as if it is in my blood" he said as he followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

It was later that evening, and Tony and Kyle were cuddled up on Tony's couch watching ESPN's nightly sports re-cap. It was moments like this that Tony didn't realize how much he had missed not being in a relationship since his ex-fiancé Wendy. He truly had had a shit week and all it took was a quiet evening at home with his girlfriend and her crazy dog to put him at ease.

"You're thinking too loud," Kyle murmured from her spot on his chest.

His chest shook with his silent laughter, "My sincere apologies" he said, clearly amused.

"So what do you say, big spoon or little spoon tonight?

Tony laughed out loud this time; "I thought I was always the big spoon!"

She shrugged, "Sometimes everyone needs to be the little spoon."

Tony looked her in the eyes and leaned down to kiss her softly, "I will keep that in mind" he said against her lips. "Tonight though, I think I can be the big spoon."

"Perfect. Just the answer I was hoping for" she said as she got up off the couch and made her way into his bedroom.

In the five months since they started dating, given both their somewhat chaotic work schedules, they didn't get to spend the whole night together often, hence why they each had a key to each other's apartment, sometimes it was all they could do to just crawl into bed together for a few hours of sleep before going back to work.

* * *

Tony woke up the next morning, with two warm bodies attached to him. One was Kyle, who was sleeping soundly beside him snoring softly, her left hand gently holding on to his left bicep; and Patches who was laying half on his stomach and half on the bed. Sometimes he really just didn't get this dog.

He looked over to the nightstand and saw it was just past six in the morning, it was amazing what a good night's sleep could do to you. Feeling refreshed, but still not wanting to get out of bed just yet, Tony turned to Kyle and slowly began to pepper her face his soft kisses.

"I like waking up to your kisses rather than Patches," Kyle murmured, keeping here eyes still closed, not wanting to wake up just yet, "Not as much drool".

"As much drool?" he questioned indignantly.

Kyle laughed, "Well there does tend to me a wet spot on your pillow every morning."

Tony quickly rolled over and pinned Kyle's arms above her head and he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Did you know it is dangerous to insult a federal officer"

"Is it now"

"Yes" was all Tony said as he leaned down to kiss her, slowly moving his right hand down her arm to gently cup her face and he continued his journey down her body. His fingers ghosted over her sides, eliciting a giggle from her, "Every damn time" she laughed as he moved his lips from hers to her neck.

Tony began to run his hand under her shirt, as she alternated her hands from running through his hair to down his back. Tony was just getting ready to lift Kyle's shirt up over her head as Tony's phone began to ring.

"I really hate that fucking thing," Kyle said as Tony broke away.

He nodded apologetically, "DiNozzo"

Kyle ran her hands down her face as she watched Tony, she could tell by the expression on his face that their morning together was cut short.

Wiggling out from under him, she grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a sweater, no point in delaying the inevitable. Just as she was putting her hair up into a ponytail she heard Tony end is phone call.

"Sorry babe, looks like we caught a case, Director needs us to head down to Norfolk."

Kyle walked over to Tony and kissed his forehead "Go be a hero" she said as she smiled down at him "Just try to not get hurt."

"I am not that prone to injury." he laughed, she shook her head and raised her eyebrow at him, "Tony, how many stitches have I given you since we've been together?"

He shrugged, "Hardly any, your memory clearly needs some work".

"Hey!" Tony yelled as he felt something hit him in the head. "My memory isn't the one that needs work," she laughed as she made her way out of the bedroom.

"Come on Patches, let's go for a walk, someone needs to be responsible around here!"

* * *

It was two weeks later, when Tony was just finishing up his notes for the case report; it had been a tough case, four dead bodies in a two weeks, but they had finally managed to catch the serial murder and rapist, a Navy Lieutenant with sever mental and anger issues. Tony felt like he slept at his desk, and that wasn't much of an exaggeration; Ziva had decided that all the "mundane" responsibilities of being a Special Agent were beneath her, so it was up to him to make sure all the procedures were followed, as he did not want the psychopath getting free on a technicality. As a result, Tony had also put an official reprimand on her file; he knew it wouldn't be long until she was informed and then he would need to be sure to have someone safety test his food.

The buzzing of his phone disturbed his thoughts. Looking down at it, he noticed he had a new text message from Kyle: _If you can sneak away I have a coffee outside with your name on it_.

Tony smiled and quickly saved his work before grabbing his badge and building pass and made his way to the elevator.

"Where you off to in a hurry Tony?" McGee called out, "Going for a fast one?" Ziva added.

"It's quickie Ziva, and I am going for a coffee McNosy, is that alright with you?" Tony said, not waiting for answer. He was not in the mood to embellish his playboy persona.

Looking around the Navy Yard, it didn't take long for Tony to find Kyle sitting on a bench with two drinks in her hands.

"Well hello there little lady" Tony said approaching her.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't talk to strangers, my cop boyfriend frowns upon it." she smirked up at him.

"Smart man" he said sitting down beside her. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Well seeing as how you got home after I was in bed, and left before I woke up, I thought I would stop by and say hi before my shift starts. So hi"

Kissing her softly he grabbed his coffee. "Well I see how it is, you really came down for the coffee," she laughed.

"Damn, you saw right through me."

"Hmm" she replied shaking her head at him as she took a sip of her drink. "How's the case?" she asked intertwining her fingers with his as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Finally over, we caught him early this morning, so once all the paperwork is done, we can head home. Luckily we are off rotation this weekend, so we can all get a bit of R & R," he said placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"That's great, so we will be able to see each other for more than a few hours this weekend?" she laughed.

He nodded, "How long is your shift?"

"Eight hours, should be finished somewhere around ten tonight."

"I'll pick Patches up on my way home, we will try and stay awake until you get home"

"I won't hold you to it" she laughed, "I won't be surprised if you make it to the couch and pass out."

He nodded, "That sounds pretty good right about now."

They sat there for a few more minutes before Tony sighed, "I need to get back up there and finish my case report."

Kyle sighed and squeezed his hand, "I know, I have just missed you these past two weeks."

"I know, but we have the weekend, just you and me."

"Sounds perfect."

They got up and Kyle threw her drink in the garbage. They walked a short distance before Tony stopped. "I will see you tonight" he whispered to her as he kissed her goodbye.

"Tonight" she said, as she slowly backed away, neither noticing someone pull Kyle's used drink from the trash.

* * *

Tony returned to his desk only to be accosted by Agent Lee as soon as he stepped off the elevator.

"Here is my report Agent DiNozzo" she said while handing over her file.

Taking the file, "Someone is an eager probie." Not sure what to say Agent Lee just nodded.

Walking towards his desk, "What about your report McGee?" he asked, not seeing Ziva at her desk.

"Almost done Tony" McGee replied.

"Where is Officer David? he asked.

"Washroom" McGee answered.

Tony nodded and made his way back to his desk. Just as he was about to sit down he heard the Director yell his name, "Agent DiNozzo, my office. Now" she said before making her way back into her office.

He could tell by her tone that it was not a time to doddle. Quickly rounding his desk he made his way towards the stairs.

"Someone has been a bad boy, called to the Mistresses office, yes?" Ziva smirked as she made her way to her desk.

Not bothering to answer her, he made his way up the stairs, but heard McGee say "Principal's office Ziva, although with Tony, Mistress is more appropriate."

Tony walked passed the Director's assistant as he entered her office. "You wanted to see me Director Shepard?"

"Yes Agent DiNozzo, have a seat." She made her way towards her conference table, bringing with her a large file.

"What I am about to tell you is highly classified and is not to be shared with your team." He nodded his agreement.

"I selected you for this mission Tony because of your experience in deep undercover operations. I need you to review this file and provide me with your assessment and recommendation. I need you to help me bring down La Grenouille Tony."

Tony sighed, his gut screaming at him that this was a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again to everyone whose read/reviewed, I really do hope you are enjoying the story so far, we are only just beginning there is a lot more to come!_

 _Thanks again, and happy Sunday! :)_

 **Chapter 3**

Tony had spent the week perfecting his balancing act; trying to manage his team and case load, doing surveillance on La Grenouille for the Director, and trying to have a personal life, which he was failing at greatly. He was exhausted, he needed a break, and if he had to listen to Ziva complain one more time about paperwork and procedures he was not going to be responsible for his actions.

Deciding to take a break, Tony quietly left the squad room and made his way down to Abby's lab. Seeing the Goth hard at work, he smiled, at least he could always count on Abs to do her job.

"What's the word bird?" he asked, making his way over to her.

"Unfortunately the word is nada. I have gone through your evidence three times and I can't find a fingerprint, ounce of DNA or even substance I could run. Whoever stole those weapons left no trace." She said defeated.

Tony put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey now, I don't like seeing a frown on my usual bouncy Abby. Have faith, something will turn up."

Abby smiled, "Aren't I usually the one that says that?"

He laughed, "Everyone needs reminding every now and then."

"How are things going upstairs?

Tony shook his head, "Not much better. We have checked all the alibis of the staff and everyone who had contact with the armory, and zilch. I have asked McGee to look deeper and go through all the video recordings of the facility and surrounding areas, maybe we will get lucky."

Abby nodded, she paused before replying as she took in Tony's appearance. "You aren't looking so hot Tony" she said concerned.

"I'm fine Abs, just a little tired, we have had back to back cases, haven't had much down time," he replied hoping she wouldn't push further.

"How is your new girlfriend taking you working so many hours?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

Tony's head shot up surprised, he hadn't told anyone at work about Kyle. "New girlfriend?" he tried to play it off.

"Don't try and lie to me Anthony DiNozzo!" she said shaking a finger at him while the other rested on her hip. "I know you far too well for you to try and deny it."

He nodded, knowing he had been caught, "Alright, I confess. I have been seeing someone."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, "I want all the dirty details."

He laughed, "Well I won't be giving you all the dirty details, but I can tell you we have been dating for over five months, she is nurse, only child and grew up in a small town near Boston. Oh, and I really dig this one Abs," he said shyly.

Abby rushed to give him a hug, "I am so happy for you Tony! It was about time you settled down."

"Thanks Abs."

Tony spent a few more minutes talking to Abby before he decided to take an early lunch and go surprise Kyle with a visit.

* * *

Kyle was making her rounds around the oncology ward and walked into a young girl named Sarah's room.

"How is Princess Sarah doing today?" she asked walking up to the young girl with a smile on her face.

The young girl shrugged.

Kyle could tell she was upset about something. "What's wrong?"

Sarah shook her head, Kyle could tell she was trying to put on a brave face. "Sarah, if there is something wrong I can't help you if you don't tell me. Is the pain medication not working?" she asked while gently wiping the tears off her face.

"The pain is ok today" she said softly. "They are going to bring me for some blood work soon and Mom and Dad can't come today," she added, still not making eye contact with Kyle.

"Oh sweetie, do you want me to sit with you while you have the tests done?" Kyle knew how hard blood tests were for Sarah. She suffered from a rare condition, elevated factor VII, which meant she had large blood clots throughout her body that caused her a great deal of pain and caused her to bleed like crazy. During her development stage as a fetus she developed blood clots on her organs, which caused her veins to develop differently than everyone else's; it also made drawing blood painful and almost impossible at times. Earlier in the week she had heard that they had to stick her with a needle twelve times on order to get enough blood for one vile.

They young girl raised her head to look at Kyle, tears filled her as, as she looked at Kyle with hope, "You wouldn't mind?"

Kyle smiled, "Absolutely not, I will be right there holding your hand."

Sarah smiled and launched herself at Kyle, "Thank you" she said softly.

"Don't be afraid to ask in the future Sarah."

Sarah nodded, "I didn't want to complain or seem weak." she mumbled, "I need to be strong and brave for mom and dad, and I know there are kids here who are way more sick than I am."

Kyle looked at the young girl before her amazed by her strength.

"Oh sweetie, it's ok to ask for help and to let out a good cry, we all do every now and then."

Sarah smiled, "Ok"

Just then one of the technicians came in, "I have a chariot here that is awaiting a Princess."

Sarah put on her brave face; "I am ready" as Kyle and the technician helped her into the wheel chair.

* * *

Tony walked into the oncology wing and made his way up to the front desk.

"Good morning Nurse Jessica, you are looking particularly beautiful this morning," he said to the elderly nurse behind the desk, giving her his most charming smile.

"You are trouble Mr. DiNozzo," the nurse smiled while shaking her head.

"It's Tony, and trouble is my middle name" he said winking at her.

"I don't know how she puts up with you, such a nice young girl."

Tony laughed, "She tries her best to keep me in line"

The nurse nodded, "She is down in the blood clinic, module L," she said showing Tony on the map how to get there.

"Thanks Nurse Jessica, lovely as always to see you."

The nurse just looked at Tony, over top her glasses, "MmmHmm" she replied.

Tony made his way through the hospital to module L, he had only visited Kyle a handful of times since they began dating, the first time he visited he wasn't sure what to expect, but it most certainly wasn't the number of children he saw with bald heads or hooked up to a number of machines as they walked the hallways. The thing that struck him most about that visit was the smiles and laughter on the children's faces as they played and went on about their day as if there wasn't a care in the world.

When Tony has asked Kyle about it, she had said _"Kids are amazing creatures, they are so much stronger than anyone gives them credit for, I have literally seen a dying child comforting her parents and telling them they will be alright. Through all the pain and suffering they go through, they are still able to find joy in their life. They are truly inspirations."_

All he could do was nod in response, he had seen that joy on their faces, _"How do you do it?"_ he then asked. She just smiled, " _There are days you can barely get through, seeing a child in pain, a family going home not so whole, but then you see their strength and determination, and if I can bring some measure of peace and comfort to their lives, then it is a good day. It is not an easy job, but I wouldn't change it for the world."_ She looked with a knowing look on her face, _"I assume it is a similar reason as to why you put your life on the line everyday. At the base of it, you want to help people. We just do it in different ways."_

It was after that conversation he knew he had found someone special, she was turning his world upside down, and for the first time in a long time he was fine with it.

Tony arrived at the blood clinic and walked him, he nodded at the technician, "Just waiting for Nurse Kyle" he said, taking a seat.

Tony looked around the clinic and he could see Kyle sitting on chair holding the hand of a young girl who was lying on her stomach with her eyes shut tight. He watched her as she comforted the young girl.

Kyle stood up and helped the young girl into her chair, just then a frantic women rushed through the door, "Is Sarah here?" she asked hurriedly, "I tried to get off work earlier, but it we had an emergency, and I tried to finish off my work as soon as I could." she said, Tony thought she could give Abby a run for her money on speed talking.

Kyle wheeled the young girl towards them, "Mom!" she exclaimed as they women rushed to her.

"Oh my baby, how are you, are you ok? I tried to get her to be with you," she said taking her daughters face in her hands, as if inspecting her for injuries.

"I'm ok mom, Nurse Kyle was with me."

"Oh you are such a brave girl, I am so proud"

"She was a very brave girl today" Kyle said as she looked at the mother, "Rodney s going to escort you guys back to your room, and I will be by later this afternoon to check on you."

The mother smiled, and moved out of the way so Rodney to push Kyle back to her room, before following, she turned to look at Kyle, "How many today?"

Kyle sighed, "Fourteen."

The mothers face fell and nodded as she followed her daughter out of the clinic.

"Looks like someone could use a cup of coffee" Tony said.

Kyle's head shot over to her right, "Tony?"

He smiled and nodded, "Surprise!"

Kyle smiled and quickly made her way over to him and hugged him. Tony wrapped his arms around her, knowing she needed some comfort at the moment. "Can you take a break?" he asked.

She nodded, "Ya, how about a cup of bad coffee?" she asked.

Taking her hand he said, "Lead the way."

* * *

Tony made his way into the squad room to see Abby bouncing excitedly in front of McGee. She turned to look at him, "Tony, Tony, I think we caught a break on our case, I found a match to the prints Ziva gave me earlier, they match to an Admiral's daughter!"

Tony looked at Abby completely confused, "Prints, what prints Abby?"

"Ziva came down after you left asking me to run some prints?" she asked confused.

"A Mikayla Evans, 26, nurse, daughter of Admiral Luke Evans. Her prints were on file, appears there is sealed record, I have been trying to get in for the last twenty minutes." McGee added.

Just then Ziva walked into the squad room, Tony turned to glare at her, "What the hell Ziva, where did you get her prints?"

Ziva looked confused for a moment before she saw Abby, "It appears there has been a miscommunication, between myself and Abby, those prints were not in connection to the case."

"No shit, where did you get them?" he asked again.

"You had coffee the other day, I picked it out of the trash.," she answered as if she had done nothing wrong.

"And you felt the need to have her prints run because? My personal life is none of your business Ziva."

"You have been different, distracted, I was concerned. McGee told me about a Swedish girl you were distracted with and your partner got kidnapped as you chased after her, I wanted to make sure I didn't suffer the same fate."

Tony looked at Ziva with so much rage; he was surprised she didn't spontaneously combust. "That was a low blow Ziva. In case you didn't know, the person who kidnapped Kate, was your brother Ari."

Ziva looked at Tony surprised, "Ya Ziva, Gibbs told me." That was all he had to say for her to understand the extent of what he meant.

"Wait I am confused?" Abby said turning to look at Tony, "Those prints were for the case?"

Tony shook his head, "No, those would be my girlfriend Kyle's prints you ran."

"Not cool Ziva, not cool" Abby admonished.

"Don't worry about it Abs, you didn't know, I can see how you would assume, her being an Admiral's daughter."

Abby smiled at Tony, "If I had know, I wouldn't have run the prints."

"I know Abs."

"Go figure you dating an Admiral's daughter." McGee paused putting her profile up on the screen, "Admiral Luke Evans, where have I heard that name before?"

Before Tony could answer, a soft voice drifted through the squad room, "My father is the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs."

All four turned to look at the petite woman standing there in front of them, still in her scrubs as she looked at Tony with pure confusion on her face as she saw her picture and basic details plastered on the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again y'all for reading/reviewing, I love hearing your thoughts on the story. I hope you enjoy Chapter 4!_

 _Happy Monday!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"What's going on Tony?" Kyle asked as she looked at the members of his team.

"It's not what it looks like." Tony started

"Ok good, cause it looks like I am suspect?"

"Officer David thought it would be a good idea to go snooping through my personal life and use NCIS property to do so," he said approaching her.

Kyle smiled softly at him and nodded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"You forgot your jacket at the hospital it has your phone in it, I thought you might need it. Gibss rule number three"

He smiled and took his jacket from her, "Never be unreachable." He laughed, "Thanks."

"Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend Tony?" McGee asked, standing up from his desk and quickly removing Kyle's information from the display screens.

"It was none of your business." He answered still looking at Kyle.

"Ya right, I don't believe that for a second, usually we can't get you to stop telling us about your latest conquest."

Kyle looked at Tony with an amused expression, "Conquest?"

"It's not what you think" Tony added turning to look at McGee, "Thanks McHelpful."

McGee shrugged.

"It probably had something to do with the fact that he is dating the daughter of his boss', boss', boss." Kyle supplied turning to Ziva.

"Well, since everything is out now, you wouldn't mind telling us about your sealed record?" Ziva asked, with a glint in her eye that Tony didn't quite recognize.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Ziva, she is not a suspect." Tony answered hoping to end this conversation.

"Its fine Tony," Kyle said placing a hand softly on his chest.

"It's none of their business Kyle."

"You know that and I know that, but you also know they will snoop as soon I we leave, so might as well." She offered with a shrug.

Kyle turned to look Ziva straight in the eye. "It was a court case that involved the shooting of my mother's husband." Kyle said.

"My father had the record sealed as I was only ten years old at the time," she paused before taking a calming breath. "My parents divorced when I was only a baby, Dad was deployed more often than not and they drifted apart. My mother had primary custody, and I saw my Dad whenever I could. My mother dated a lot, and had the worst taste in men. When I was eight she remarried. I never liked the guy, gave me the creeps and he had a short temper. Anyways, after a while he started to hit my mother, then me. One night he got blackout drunk, he beat my mother to death," she stated, whipping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Once he was finished with her, he started on me. From what the first respondents told the court, I managed to get away grab his gun and shot him in the chest. Luckily one of the neighbours had heard and called the police. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital a few days later, my Dad and step-mother at my side." Kyle paused taking a deep breath, "They told me what happened, but to this day I don't remember, which is just as well. Anyways, I was asked to testify, and my medical records were presented to the court, and my mother's husband was sentenced to life in prison. We requested the details of the case be sealed, but my fingers prints remained in the system."

There was silence in the squad room as they looked at Kyle, Tony providing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I moved in with my dad and his wife, she adopted me, they had two boys, and we all lived happily ever after." Kyle added with a soft smile. "Is that enough for you Officer David?"

Ziva wasn't quite sure what to say, so merely nodded.

"Good, if that is all, I need to get back to the hospital." She said giving Tony a quick kiss before making her exit without acknowledging anyone else.

Abby and McGee turned to look at Tony, "Wow" was all they could say and Tony just smiled, though he lost it as soon as he saw Ziva.

"I need to speak to you. In private. Now Ziva." Tony commanded.

"Who do you think you are, Gibbs?" Ziva said crossing her arms, not moving.

"It wasn't a request Officer David," he said pointing to the elevator on the other side of the squad room.

As the doors closed on Tony and Ziva, Tony took a deep breath before he started. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ziva shrugged, "I do not see what the big deal is, she seemed fine with it."

"That is not the point Ziva, my relationship with Kyle and her past is none of your business, they sure as shit aren't the business of NCIS. You could have implicated an innocent person in a criminal investigation Ziva." Tony said, his voice getting louder by the second. "You don't think anything through, you just act and to hell with the fallout. There are rules here Ziva and you need to start following them!"

"Or what Tony, you'll fire me? I am too valuable to the Director for her to let you do that."

Tony shook his head, suddenly feeling the urge to punch something.

"Clearly nothing I say is getting through to you, so Officer David, I will be placing a second reprimand on your record, as well as effective immediately you will be on a two week suspension, without pay. If you think the director will back you up on this, I would remind you that the whole squad room is aware of what you did, and the Director is all about saving face, so plan your next move very carefully Ziva."

Tony restarted the elevator and pressed the button to exit onto the third floor. Tony guided Ziva back to her desk and asked for her credentials and gun. "You will get these back when you return. If I were you I would take these next two weeks to think long and hard about your place on this team Officer David."

And with that Tony turned to look at Tim, hoping to make the same point silently to him as well.

"Balboa" Tonny yelled.

"Yo" was the answer.

"I won't have a full team for the next two weeks, think McGee and Lee can help you out on any cases you catch?"

Balboa nodded, "Sure, no problem Tony."

Tony smiled, "Thanks man."

Tony was going to take the next two weeks to focus on his surveillance for the Director and hopefully get this file off his plate sooner rather than later.

* * *

A couple of days later Tony was helping Agent Lee with a case she was working on for Balboa. "Take your time Michelle, really think it through, you need to see the bug picture, it will come to you" Tony offered encouragingly.

Michelle nodded and went back to looking through all the evidence that they collected. Tony turned his attention to McGee, "Need any help Probie?" Tony asked pushing his chair away from Agent Lee and twirling a bit before landing in front of McGee's desk.

"I am fine Tony, this computer program is having a bit of difficulty searching." McGee said

"I know you get a big old happy with computers, but you may want to try every now and then doing it the old fashioned way, cause one of these days you may be stuck with no power and you will be up a creek without a paddle." Tony offered.

McGee shook his head, "I don't think so Tony, this is a much more efficient way to do things."

Tony sighed, "Not the point Probie."

"Tony, as your Senior Field Agent I am not the probie any more."

"You'll always be Probie to me McGee" Tony said returning his chair back to his desk

He must admit, things have been a bit better without Ziva there, he wanted them to work with another team leader so they understood that it's not just him, it is how things are done. Walking over to the stair Tony saw Balboa head over to the interrogation rooms.

"Hey Balboa, got a sec?" he asked.

"Sure Tony" he said.

"How are Lee and McGee doing?" he asked.

Balboa shrugged, "Lee has potential, still very green though. McGee knows his stuff technology wise, but basic detective work, he still needs improvement, if he stops and listens and works with others rather than rushing, he would make a great agent one day."

Tony nodded, "Thanks man, I will try and work with him on that."

"No worries man, we all know him and Ziva have been bringing you down, if they know what is good for them they would listen."

Tony nodded. Just as Tony was about to respond, Ducky and Palmer approached them, "Gentlemen, how are you doing this fine afternoon?" Ducky asked.

"Keeping out of trouble Ducky, how are things down in autopsy?" Tony asked.

"Busy as ever, there never seems to be a shortage of bodies to examine. Which is a sad statement indeed."

They all nodded, "How is your profiling class going Doc?" Balboa asked.

"Quite well actually, it brings me back to me younger days studying at Edinburgh, I am quite enjoying myself, and Mr. Palmer has proved to be an excellent study partner."

Jimmy smiled shyly, "I just ask the questions."

"Don't discount your work my autopsy gremlin, with no one to ask the questions, how do we get to the right answers." Tony smiled

"Agent DiNozzo, my office please" Director Shepard called from the second level.

Tony sighed, "Coming" he called out in response. "I will see you gentlemen later."

Tony made quick work of the stairs, nodding at the Director's assistant as he entered her office. "What can I do for you today Madam Director?"

"I have been going over your notes and surveillance, you are making great headway."

"Thanks" Tony said, a sinking feeling growing in his gut.

"I think it is time we step things up. I would like for you to go undercover."

"As who? Who is the mark?" Tony asked.

"We will work on your cover, but your mark will be La Grenouille's daughter Jeanne. I would like you to get close to her Tony. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Tony did not like this at all, "I am sorry Jenny, but I can't do that."

"And why not?" she asked.

"I am with someone, I can't very well in good conscious do what you are asking me to do, I won't do it."

"I am well aware you are involved with someone Tony, but I don't think you understand, you really don't have a choice here."

"So what are you saying?"

"I am saying Agent DiNozzo, as long as you work here you will follow orders, and I am ordering you to get close to Jeanne Benoit by any means necessary."

Tony stood, "Then I am sorry to say Director that I quit."

"What!" the Director yelled, "You can't quit, I won't allow it."

Tony smirked and said, "I am afraid you don't have a choice Madam Director, you will have my resignation on your desk within an hour, Balboa is already working with my team, he can continue to do so until a replacement can be found."

Tony made his way to the door and opened it before turning to look at the Director, "You mentioned you were aware I was seeing someone, did you know that she is Mikayla Evans, daughter of Admiral Luke Evans." Tony smiled with satisfaction as he saw the look of recognition on her face. "I will be sure to let the Admiral know that you were perfectly fine with ordering me to cheat on his daughter." And with that Tony slammed the door behind him.

Tony made his way to his desk and quickly wrote up his letter of resignation, sending it to the Director and human resources. Without a word, Tony found a box and packed up his belongings, all eyes were on him as he took out his gun and badge he turned to Agent Lee.

"Michelle, you have great potential as a special agent, just remember to stand up for your views, they matter too." He offered.

Agent Lee rushed over to Tony and gave him a hug. "Thanks boss" she said,

He nodded, turning to McGee, he handed him his gun and badge, "You had potential McGee, but you seem to have gotten a little lost, you need to listen to your own voice, but you also need to learn to work with others, you don't always know the answer. It has been swell working with you Probie. I wish you luck."

"I don't understand?" McGee stated.

Tony nodded, picking up his box, "You will one day." Was all he offered as he made his way to the elevator. He turned to take one final look at the squad room before smiling and saying "I'm Tony DiNozzo. You stay classy, NCIS."

Tony sat in his car staring at the steering wheel, not quite believing what just happened. The more he started to think about it, the more angry and frustrated.

* * *

Starting his car, he made his way home, what he needed was a drink and fast. Before Tony knew it he was unlocking the door to his apartment, not even remembering the drive home. Heading straight for the fridge he pulled out a beer and drank half the bottle in one gulp. Finishing it off before grabbing another Tony made his way out of the kitchen and taking a look around, know what was he supposed to do now.

Hearing his phone ring, Tony pulled it out, "DiNozzo" he answered automatically.

"Tony, what is this I hear about your quiting? What is going on?" Abby asked.

"Abs, not now please, I just need some time."

"But Tony..."

"Not now Abby!" He yelled, hanging up the phone throwing it against the wall.

"Fuck!"

Gibbs was going to be so disappointed when he found out, he tried so hard to make it work, why had Gibbs put him in charge? Why did Jenny have to select him for the undercover op? Finishing his beer, Tony went to grab another. He continued to simmer. He knew why Jenny had picked him, his reputation as a ladies man, she knew from the very beginning she was going to ask him to basically whore himself out. Who did she think she was!

Tony was going round and round inside his head that he didn't hear the front door open.

"Tony?" Kyle called out.

Tony didn't answer, not really hearing her. She made her way through the apartment till she saw him in the kitchen.

"Hey you!" she smiled at him.

"Hey" he said finally noticing her.

Kyle took in his appearance and the empty beer bottles, "What's wrong, did something happen at work?" she said approaching him.

"Don't." he said moving away from her.

"Tony?"

"You want to know how my day was, well I will tell you. I quit my fucking job today Kyle. Because of you!" he yelled

"I don't understand?"

"Of course you don't, well you see it's like this, my Director has had me working on an top secret undercover operation, and today she basically ordered me to sleep with our marks daughter to get close to him, and I couldn't go through with it! I couldn't do my job and it was because of you!"

"Tony... I don't know what to say."

"Don't bother, everything is messed up! Gibbs left and everything turned to shit. And you, you are turning my world on its head." He said going to grab another beer.

"I think you've had enough Tony." Kyle said softly.

"Enough, who are you to tell me enough!"

Kyle couldn't help the tears as they started to fall freely from her eyes, "What are you saying Tony?" she asked whipping her eyes, but the tears kept falling.

"I am saying you should go home, I don't need you here." His voice was cold and distant.

Kyle nodded, "I'm sorry you feel that way," she said making her way to the door. "I don't know why you are mad at me Tony, but I don't deserve it. I hope everything works out for you," she gave him a sad smile and closed the door behind her.

Tony didn't know why he was mad at her either, but he couldn't help himself. Throwing the beer against the wall Tony started to destroy anything and everything he could get his hands on.

On the other side of the door, Kyle was still at a lost for what happened, everything was falling apart. Sliding down the wall, Kyle silently cried as she listened to Tony destroy his apartment. After a few minutes, she tried to calm herself enough to go home; hoping things would make more sense in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Tony woke up, passed out on the floor and took in the state of his apartment. "Shit" he said slowly getting up, his body cracking in protest.

As Tony made his way through the apartment, pieces of the previous night started to come back to him. Slowly he started remembering his conversation with Kyle, Tony's stomach dropped. Seeing that his land line was still connected, Tony made a phone call.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Jimmy, I fucked up huge." he sighed.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"Can you come over?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, I am on my way." Jimmy hung up.

"Ya I fucked up big time." Tony said to himself, not knowing where to start to fix things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tony decided to take a quick shower to wash off the scent of booze before Jimmy arrived hoping the shower help. It wasn't long before he heard a knock at his door, there on the other side was Jimmy holding two cups of coffee.

"Sounded like you needed it," he said walking into Tony's apartment.

Jimmy took in the mess, "Maybe I should have brought more than one cup of coffee."

Tony nodded, "It was a bad night."

Moving to the living room, Jimmy sat down, "Alright, break it down for me."

Tony sat down taking a deep breath, "Well it all started a few weeks ago..." he started, then went on in great detail the events of the past few weeks leading up to the moment Jimmy walked through the front door.

Once Tony was done, he gave Jimmy a moment to absorb all the information.

"You weren't kidding when you said you fucked up," Jimmy offered.

All Tony could do was nod.

"So what happens now?" Jimmy asked.

Tony shrugged, "I don't know, I doubt she will forgive me, I am sure you heard through the grapevine about her and her step-father."

Jimmy nodded.

"I crossed the line, and I don't think there is any coming back from it."

Jimmy sighed, "Are you going to try and fix things with Kyle?"

Tony shrugged, "What would be the point."

"That doesn't sound like you Tony."

"What do you expect? I got pushed into an impossible situation with the team and then with the Director, everything is falling apart and I feel like I am drowning. She deserves better then me." Tiny whispered.

"You can't believe that!"

"What do you want me to say Palmer."

"This is not the Tony DiNozzo I know and respect."

"I don't think that Tony exists anymore." Tony said, looking Jimmy in the eye.

"I thought you wanted me to come over to help you fix things."

"I thought so to, but there more I think about it, the better off she is without me."

"So I guess there is no point in me trying to take you into talking to her?" he questioned.

Tony just shook his head.

Jimmy stood up and made his way to the door. "I don't know what brought on this new attitude, but I don't like it."

* * *

Tony didn't reply as Jimmy shut the door behind me. Looking around his apartment he decided to get some more sleep before figuring out his next move.

A few hours later Tony was sitting in a familiar basement, staring at Gibbs' half built boat.

"Is that a boat?" a voice asked from the stairs.

Tony smiled looking up, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I really don't know, it's Gibbs thing" Tony laughed.

"Do you think it worked?"

Tony nodded, "You and Jimmy were very convincing."

Kyle made her way down the stairs and in front of Tony, "You were pretty convincing yourself."

Tony leaned down and kissed Kyle softy, "Hi."

"Hi" she said back.

"Umm if you two need to be alone I can wait upstairs." Jimmy stuttered.

Tony laughed, "It's fine Jimmy,"

Jimmy joined Tony and Kyle downstairs. "You wanted to meet?" Kyle asked.

"Ya, we need to plan out the next phase." Tony said, making his way over to his backpack.

"Are you sure it is safe to talk here?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course it's safe, Palmer. I swept for bugs before you got here." A voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Gibbs?" Jimmy asked confused. "But, but, aren't you in Mexico?"

Gibbs smirked, "Well no Palmer, I am standing at the top of my stairs talking to you."

Jimmy blushed, "I meant, aren't you supposed to be in Mexico?"

Gibbs walked down the stairs, "Yes, and as far as everyone else is concerned I am still there."

Gibbs turned to Tony, "Looking good DiNozzo."

"Thanks Boss." Tony said shaking his hand. "Boss, I'd like to introduce you to Mikayla Evans. Kyle, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs stuck his hand out but Kyle ignored it as she pulled him into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you." Kyle said pulling away, "Tony speaks so highly of you."

"Wait, I'm confused." Jimmy said with his hand up.

"Put your hand down Palmer, this isn't kindergarten." Gibbs said.

"What has you confused Jimmy?" Tony asked.

"Well...everything."

They all laughed, "Sorry Jimmy."

"As you know, not long after Gibbs left, I had a feeling there was a mole in NCIS." Jimmy nodded, "And you know around the time Jenny asked me to investigate La Grenouille I found some listening devices and cameras around my apartment. Well I called Gibbs as soon as I discovered them. He flew down and we met discuss what was going on. Between the two of us we have been working under the radar to see if we could prove there was a mole, and with everyone thinking Gibbs was in Mexico, we were making good progress. When Ziva ran Kyle's prints I got a bad feeling in my gut and called Gibbs, that is where we came up with the idea to try and stage a believable breakup I, I am hoping that" Tony paused to make sure Jimmy was following him.

"We had been looking for a way to do so as well as to through whoever off my trail, Jenny ordering me to seduce Benoit's daughter was the opportunity we were waiting for. That is where yours and Kyle master performances were requested."

"Ok, I think I get it." Jimmy answered.

"You think Palmer?" Gibbs asked

"Sorry, I get it." Jimmy scrambled. "I just have one question?"

"What's that Jimmy?"

"Why me?"

"Cause I trust you Jimmy." Tony said and Jimmy smiled.

Turning to Gibbs, Tony asked "So what's the plan boss?"

"Well DiNozzo that is what we are here to figure out."

* * *

The group spent the next hour going over what their game plan was going to be for the next few weeks. It was decided that Palmer would keep his ears and eyes open at NCIS, as no one would suspect him of all people; Tony would continue his downward spiral as he "searched" for new employment, while now being able helping Gibbs with their search.

Kyle and Tony knew that there time together would be few and far between, but it was worth it if they could find out who the mole, as they weren't aware just yet how deep the mole was in.

Gibbs made his way upstairs to start the BBQ, with Jimmy following behind him, in order to give Kyle and Tony a moment together.

"Can I say sorry for bringing you into this mess?" he said pressing his forehead against hers while wrapping his arms around her.

"Tony, you never have to apologize to me for doing your job. You wouldn't be the man you are, a man I care for deeply, if you didn't follow your gut on this."

"Have I told you how amazing your are?"

"Hmmm, not lately."

"Well you are." He said, kissing her softly.

"It is going to really suck not being able to kiss you every day." Kyle said, resting her head gently on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I know, but I got the burner phones today, so we can at least stay in contact. Just make sure to keep it hidden and only use it in public places."

"Just try and catch the bastard soon." she whispered.

* * *

Tony was goofing off with Palmer in the kitchen as Kyle made her way out to keep Gibbs company as he prepared dinner.

"Thought you might like some company" she said, sitting in one of the chairs on the back deck.

"So you're Admiral Evans daughter."

She nodded, "Yup, his one and only. Did you know my dad?"

"Not well, but I have run into him over the years, he is a good man." Kyle smiled and nodded, "He thinks highly of you" she added.

"Oh?"

"When I told him I was dating an NCIS agent, your name came up."

Gibbs nodded, "How did your old man take the news you were dating DiNozzo?"

Kyle laughed, "Like any father would, he wasn't happy I was dating at all, let alone a navy cop."

Gibbs laughed.

"Tony didn't tell me he had been talking to you."

"We thought it best to keep it quiet for the moment, didn't know who was listening and when." Gibbs said.

"I get it. How are you doing? I assume you have recovered from all your injuries?"

Gibbs nodded, "For the most part. There re still some things I don't quite remember, but most of it is there."

"Does that mean once this is all over you will be back for good?"

"I don't know, it depends on how this plays out. After this I don't know if Tony or I will be able to go back to NCIS."

"He missed you, you know. He wouldn't come out and say it, but I knew. Logically he understood that you needed time and space to deal with your memories and memory lost, but when you didn't remember him and then left, he was hurt. He wanted to be there for you."

Gibbs sighed, "I know, but at the time I didn't know what else to do. Even though I didn't have all my memories, I knew I cared for Tony, knew I could count on him. Just didn't know I couldn't count on Tim and Ziva to back him up."

"He tried, he so wanted to make you proud." Kyle said.

"He doesn't have to try, I am proud of Tony. He has come a long way since that cocky Baltimore cop walked into the squad room. He's more than my partner, he's family."

Kyle smiled, "You should tell him that. He sees you as the father he always wanted."

Gibbs just nodded.

Tony came outside and looked at Kyle, "Can you help Jimmy in the kitchen, I am afraid what Gibbs will do to him if he burns the place down." he joked.

Kyle nodded, going over and giving Gibbs a kiss on the cheek "Let him in." she whispered before going back inside.

"Everything OK boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs nodded, "You got a keeper there."

"Tell me about it. She is something special."

"Leave it to you to date the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs daughter." Gibbs laughed.

"What can I say, I am sucker for a girl in scrubs. It's good to have you home boss."

"It's good to be home, wish it were under different circumstances."

Tony nodded, "Me too. I am just glad you are here, I don't think I could get through it alone."

"Tony, you don't give yourself enough credit. You made amazing strides without me, you would have done just fine, but as long as I am alive, you are never alone."

Tony looked at Gibbs, "Thanks Jethro."

* * *

 _Hey all, hope this chapter helps explain what happened it chapter 4 and why. As always love to hear your thoughts and thanks again for reading/reviewing!_

 _Happy Tuesday!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Hope you all enjoyed the little twist in the previous chapter! Thanks again for everyone who's read/reviewed, makes my day! Let the mole hunt begin!_

 _Happy Thanksgiving!_

* * *

It had been over a week since the meeting in Gibbs' basement, and Tony was starting to get frustrated. Despite all the time he and Gibbs were spending, going over case files, personnel history and slowly making their way through the NCIS system, thanks to a backdoor access Tony downloaded onto the system before he left, they weren't making any progress.

To top it all off, trying to keep up the rouse of his life falling apart was becoming increasingly difficult, it was lonely isolating himself from everyone, and he had to wait until he was in a public place to even message Kyle. Abby and Ducky had tried to contact him and come see him, but he had to push them away. He felt horrible for lying to them, but it was safer for all of them the fewer of them knew what was going on, at least until they get a better sense of what is going on.

The last few days Tony felt as if someone was following. As a result, Tony and Gibbs have been squatting in one of his university frat buddies apartment on the other side of town, luckily he was out of town for the next few months, so it was the perfect place, no names on mailboxes, underground garage access, and key card entries, made it so no one was able to follow him into the building and see where he was going. It also meant he had to spend an extra forty minutes each time trying making sure he wasn't be tailed.

It was late in the evening and Tony was sitting in his friend Eric's apartment going over the latest incident reports from the agent's afloat when something clicked for Tony. "Gibbs come see this."

Gibbs, who was sitting at the dining room table moved to sit beside Tony on the couch, "What've you got?"

"These are four Navy ships that have docked at NS Naples, one aircraft carrier, two cruisers, and one destroyer, over the last six months. Each one of these ships has had one crewman go MIA for a period of twenty-four hours then turns up in a local hospital with no memory of the previous twenty-four hours."

"Do the reports identify anything unusual in the crewman's hospital records? Or any indication of why they went MIA?" Gibbs asked taking a closer look at the file Tony had pulled up.

"According to the agents afloat notes, their tox screens all came back positive for Flunitrazepam, aka Rohypnol, they also had significantly elevated cortisol levels."

"And no one is looking into it?" Gibbs asked.

"The agents chalked it up to them partying in Naples. I don't think anyone else has made a connection yet, they were spread out over six months, different agent afloat's. Only NCIS headquarters would review all files." Tony offered.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know yet, but my gut is screaming that this is somehow tied to our mystery mole. If this information is at NCIS headquarters, someone has got to be covering this up."

Gibbs nodded, "So let's go deeper."

"We are going to need more equipment to do that." Tony said looking around at their two laptops, "We aren't equipped to do an investigation like we could at NCIS."

"So what do you suggest?"

Tony paused, running through all the options in his head before deciding on their best course of action. "I've got a friend, he's a CEO of one of those big tech companies, I am sure I can call him up and he could let us borrow the stuff we need."

Gibbs thought about it for a moment and nodded, "OK, give him a call and see what we can get and we'll go from there."

Nodding, Tony grabbed his burner phone and dialed. "D-dog, it's been too long" he said walking into another room.

Gibbs sat there looking at the file on Tony's, trying to make sense of it all. Compromised top secret ops, drugged sailors, and god knows what else, but for what purpose? Closing the computer he ran a tired hand down his face, whatever he and Tony had stumbled acrossed was unlike anything they have faced before.

Tony returned to the living room a few minutes later. "Deryck is going to send us what we need. He's gonna call with a delivery time, we just need to send someone to meet him to pick it up."

"Someone?" Gibbs questioned.

"It can't be either of us in case we are a followed, to big of a risk if we are seen picking up computer supplies."

Gibbs nodded, "Alright DiNozzo, who do you suggest we ask?"

"As much as I hate it, it's gotta be either Jimmy or Kyle. They are the only ones who know, and as far as we know they aren't being tailed. We can easily coach them on how to lose a tail just to be sure."

"I don't like it" Gibbs stated.

"I don't either boss, but do you have a better idea?"

"Not at the moment." he stated.

"Well then we will go with them for now."

He sighed, "Alright."

* * *

Two days later Tony got a call from his friend Deryck telling him to meet him in the parking garage of his office building on Wilson Boulevard. Tony drove out to Eric's apartment tell Gibbs."

Walking through the front door, Tony saw Gibbs sitting on the couch watching TV. "Boss, Deryck called, equipment's ready for pick up, meeting i set for six pm gave us the code to open the garage, no cameras, no questions."

Gibbs nodded, "Alright, call Palmer, see if he can do it."

Tony picked up his phone and called Jimmy, "Tony?" came a whispered voice after several rings.

"Hey Jimmy, how's it going?"

"Now isn't a good time, I had to sneak away from Dr. Mallard to answer."

"Sorry, Jimbo, wouldn't have called if it wasn't important. We had to order some supplies are you able to do a pick up tonight at six?" he asked.

"Wish I could, but we just caught a double homicide, we will be here most of the night doing the autopsies. Since you left, the solve rate for MCRT has significantly dropped, they have been caught a few times for poor evidence collection, Sec Nav has been riding us pretty hard, us and Abby have had to try and pick up the slack." Jimmy sighed, clearly frustrated.

"Man I am sorry to hear about that Jimmy."

"Not your fault Tony. Wish I could help you, but I gotta get back to Dr. Mallard."

"No worries Jimmy, we will talk soon." Tony said hanging up.

"Well looks like Jimmy out of the picture." Tony sighed not happy about his section option.

"That leaves Kyle." Gibbs offered, "She'll be ok Tony."

He nodded, "I know."

Picking up the phone Tony called Kyle, "Evan's Pecan farm, which nut would you like to speak to?"

Tony laughed, "The nut I am talking to."

She laughed, "Thought you'd like that one."

"You are crazy."

"Dating you, aren't I?"

"And funny too." he said sarcastically.

"What's up babe?"

He sighed, "Are you working tonight?"

"No, work a double tomorrow though? Why?"

"I need a favour, and I wouldn't ask unless it was really important."

"Of course, what is it?"

"We need you to pick up some equipment from a friend of mine. I can't be seen getting this stuff, it will raise too many flags."

"Ok, it's not illegal what I will be doing?" she asked.

"No, all on the up and up. You will have to be careful to make sure you are followed."

Tony waited for Kyle to respond. "Kyle?" he asked

"Light bulb!" she said

He shook his head, "Did you just quote than damn minion movie?"

She laughed, "It's Despicable Me, and I did. You have your cinematic classics, I have mine." She sassed back at him.

"What is your light bulb thought?"

"Well I am at my parents place, I can use my parents car, dress like my mom and they won't know it's me in the car." She offered.

Tony thought about it and nodded, "That could work, but won't your parents ask what you are using their car for? Especially your dad?"

"Let me worry about my parents, just give me the plan and I will make it work."

Tony passed along the meeting location and where to drop off the equipment afterwards. Despite the situation, he was glad he was going to be able to see her, a week and a half was too long.

Tony turned to Gibbs, "Looks like we are all set."

* * *

Kyle knew trying to get her mom's car and clothes was going to be tricky. Her dad had this sixth sense, he always knew when she was lying or up to no good, her and her brothers always got caught.

Sitting in the family room, Kyle was trying to put her game plan together when her dad walked in. At six foot three inches and all muscles, Kyle's dad was a very intimidating man, he had a hard look to his face, but his eyes gave away a gentleness that you wouldn't expect from an Admiral.

"What evil plot do you have going through your head boo?" he asked coming to sit beside her.

Startled to see her dad right beside her, Kyle quickly recovered, "I don't know what you are talking about?"

Admiral Evans lifted one eyebrow at her, not believing a word she was saying. "What to try that again?"

"Damn it." she swore before taking a big breath, "How do you always know?" she asked turning to look at him.

"It's your eye Boo, they give you away every time." He smiled, "Does this have anything to do with your former NCIS boyfriend?"

"What do you mean?" Not liking where this was going.

"You know the military is worse than high school for gossip. Word reached me that your former boy-toy quit NCIS and he's not been doing so hot."

"Boy-toy? Really dad?" she laughed.

He just smiled and shrugged.

"Where did you hear this from?"

"Sec Nav." was all he offered.

"What did he say exactly?"

"That my daughter's ex-boyfriend was on a downward spiral, quit his job, dumped his girlfriend and was a drunken mess."

Kyle paused, this was not good, she thought. "Do you trust him?" she asked cautiously.

Admiral Evans eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because, no one at NCIS knows that Tony and I broke up and he hasn't seen anyone from NCIS since he quit."

Admiral Evans head snapped and he went still as a board, "What are you saying Kyle?"

"I am saying, that the only way he would know that is if either he was watching the camera's in Tony's apartment, or the person who told him was." she stated.

He sighed, "Oh Boo, what have you gotten yourself into?"

She offered him a small smile, "I'm sorry Daddy." she started.

"Don't apologize Boo, just start from the beginning."

Kyle spent the next hour with her Dad going over everything that had happened. Her story was interrupted every now and then by had Dad's yelling.

"So what are you supposed to do tonight?" he asked

"Tony and Gibbs need me to pick up some equipment they need to help them with their investigation."

"Alright, let me make some calls, and I will go with you. You can duck down in the backseat." HE said getting up.

"No Daddy, you can't! You are the Chairman of the Joint Chief's of Staff, you can't be involved, you'll get in trouble!" she cried.

"Boo, if your boyfriend is going to investigate a mole at NCIS, he is going to need all the help he can get, especially if he wants the charges to stick. Trust me." he said, kissing the top of her head before heading off to his office.

Tony was going to kill her she thought as she sat back down.

* * *

Kyle was looking up at the ceiling of her dad's SUV, "Are we there yet?" she whined.

Her dad laughed, "Dear lord, flashback every car ride we had when you were growing up."

Kyle laughed, "I wasn't that bad!"

"You really were, your mother and I used to bet how long into the drive you would ask that question."

Kyle crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Hmph" she replied.

He just laughed.

"Still didn't answer my question." She said a few moments later.

"Just pulling up now."

Once they were under the cover of the garage, Kyle popped up and looked around. It didn't take them long to find the person they were supposed to meet. The multiple boxes gave him away. Pulling up Kyle and her dad got out.

"Deryck?" Kyle asked.

He nodded, "You must be Kyle." he said sticking his hand out to shake hers.

"That's me."

"Nice to meet you, Tony speaks highly of you, and often." Kyle blushed.

"Let's get these loaded." Kyle said.

It didn't take them long to load the car before they were making their way back onto the road.

Forty minutes later Kyle and her dad pulled up to Eric's place. She sighed as she picked up a box, this was going to be interesting.

Knocking on the door, Kyle turned to her dad, "Just remember to be nice."

Her dads smiled was pure evil, "Of course."

She shook her head; clearly she and her dad had different definitions of nice.

When the door opened Tony had a big smile on his face, which he quickly lost when he saw her Dad standing behind her.

"Kyle?" he questioned.

She shrugged, "I tried."

He nodded, "Come on in." he said motioning them in. "Gibbs just went to pick up some dinner."

Turning to Admiral Evans, "Sir, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Admiral Evans gave Tony a hard stare, "Is it?" he asked.

Tony gulped, looking to Kyle for help, "I'm just gonna go get another box." she said quickly making her way out of the apartment.

"Traitor!" he called out to her.

"Damn straight!" was the response that cam from the hallway.

Turning to look at the Admiral, Tony sighed, "Sir" he started, but was stopped by the Admiral raising his hand.

"Don't. We will wait for Gibbs to have this discussion, but just know this. If anything happens to my baby girl because of you, Hell will seem like a Disney vacation. Do I make myself clear?" he said looking Tony straight in the eyes.

Tony nodded, "Yes sir. Crystal."

"Good. Now let's go help Kyle bring up the rest of the boxes."

This was going to be a long night, Tony thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hope you are all enjoying this! Thanks again to everyone who reads/reviews, your views/comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Gibbs returned from fetching dinner to an amusing sight. There in the living room was Tony sitting on the couch with whom he recognized to be Admiral Luke Evans, and Tony's girlfriend Kyle on the floor crawling around trying to set up their new computer systems.

"God damn it!" she yelled as she shook her hand, clearly getting it caught in something. "Why am I doing this again?" She questioned, "I thought I was not supposed to be involved?" she mumbled more to herself.

Tony laughed, "Because if I don't let you do it, you will just yell at me and tell me I am doing it wrong before shoving me out of the way and doing it yourself. I am just merely skipping the middle section that involves you yelling at me.

"DiNozzo, get off your ass and help your girl out." Gibbs yelled from the hallway, clearly amused by the whole thing.

Tony shot right up on reflex, "On it boss."

Kyle laughed and shook her head, "It's alright Gibbs, he is right, he usually ends up with a few bruises if I let him help." she said sheepishly.

Gibbs turned to Admiral Evans and nodded, "Sir, we weren't expecting you." Luckily he had ordered extra helpings as with Tony, more was always a safe bet.

"No, i guess you weren't now were you?" the Admiral replied getting up and helping Gibbs with dinner.

When they set out everything on the kitchen counter they called Tony and Kyle to join them. It wasn't long into the meal that Admiral Evans addressed the elephant in the room.

"So you boys want to tell me what you are up to?" he asked looking both Gibbs and Tony in the eyes.

Tony turned to Gibbs, looking for help, "We aren't quite sure yet Admiral, but there is something weird going on at NCIS."

"So my daughter tells me. Just what is it you two plan to do it about, you are both official ex Special Agents?"

"Well, we haven't quite thought that far yet. " Tony started, pausing to think, "We just wanted to make sure our accusations were substantiated before we brought this to someone's attention." he added.

"And bringing my daughter into this?" the Admiral asked, his voice rising slightly.

"Dad!" Kyle added, she knew that question was just to make Tony squirm a little.

"Well you see..." he started, "I didn't want her involved, but..."

"But what Tony?" the Admiral asked.

"Well, other than Gibbs and Jimmy she is the only one I can trust, and I know she can take care of herself, I have seen her in action at the gym to know not to mess with her."

"That's all fine and dandy, but she is a civilian and she could get hurt."

Tony nodded, "I am well aware of that Admiral Evans. I would protect Kyle with my life, and she knows that, and with all due respect sir, your daughter is a grown woman who can make her own decisions, you know very well that I wouldn't have been able to keep her completely out of it." He stated looking the Admiral in the eye, not wavering in his conviction.

"Tony's right Dad, and you know it, stop giving him a hard time cause you think it's fun." Kyle finally interrupted.

"You spoil all my fun" Admiral Evans laughed at his daughter. "After we finish eating we will sit down and you will tell me everything, and I do mean everything gentlemen."

* * *

Gibbs, Tony and Admiral Evans sat around the kitchen table going over all that they had found and their current theories while Kyle finished putting together their new computer systems.

"Yes!" Kyle screamed as she threw her hands up in the air. "Finished!"

She looked up and realized no one was paying attention to her, she cleared her throat to get their attention, "I said I was finished!"

Tony didn't even look up, "Good job babe."

Kyle's mouth dropped. "Are you kidding me!" She said loudly.

All three men looked up at her, "I know you are all busy plotting over there, but I just put together 3 computer systems, all of which are operational now, and all I get is a passive, _Good job babe_?"

It was their turn to look at her with their jaws dropped, "Babe?" Tony finally asked.

Realizing that she was overreacting she just shook her head and waved them off, "It's nothing", she said as she made her way to the bathroom.

Tony looked at Admiral Evans confused, he just smiled back at him and shook his head, "Women." he laughed, "She's mad that you are paying us so much attention and not her, especially given how little time you have been able to actually spend together."

A knowing look dawned on him, "Ah!" he said pushing away from the table and lightly knocking the door, "Kyle."

She opened the door slightly with an embarrassed look on her face, "Hi" she said softly.

He just smiled back at her and opens his arms to her, which she eagerly threw herself into them, nuzzling her head in his shoulder.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He whispered softly to her.

She just shook her head. Tony ran his hand up her back to gently cup her face, slowly lifting her eyes to him, "Want to try that again?"

"It's silly."

"Nothing with you is silly."

"It really is stupid...I just miss you is all. I miss waking up to you in the morning, your random movie quotes, your stupid pranks..."

"Even when I hold the bathroom doorknob so you can't get out?" he asked cheekily.

She laughed and nodded, "Yes, even when you do that. Even Patches misses you. I know this is important, and you wouldn't be you if you didn't follow your gut on this, and I am sorry for being selfish."

Tony interrupted her, "Hey now, you are anything but selfish, so don't even start with that." Tony cupped Kyle's face gently, looking deep into her eyes he quoted "All night long I've had the most terrible impulse to do something."

She smiled, "Sabrina" she whispered before she felt his lips on hers.

The kiss represented everything they had been missing in these past few weeks.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting till I leave before you start pawing at my daughter." The Admirals voice cut through them.

"Sorry Sir." Tony apologized.

The Admiral nodded, "Alright, now if you two would join us."

Kyle and Tony sat down across from her father and Gibbs and waited for her Dad to start.

"On Monday morning, I want the two of you to find a way your way to 669 12th St NW, go into the underground parking, there will be a familiar face there waiting for you. They will bring you to where you need to be. Everything will be explained there."

Both men nodded.

The Admiral stood up, "Say good-bye Kyle, we need to be heading home."

She nodded as she stood up to grab her things, turning to Tony she placed her hand on his cheek, "Be safe, and try not to annoy Gibbs too much."

He laughed, "No deal on that last one."

"I heard that DiNozzo." Gibbs called out.

Tony leaned down and kissed her, "I'll call you soon, be sure to take care of yourself and Patches, hopefully this will all be over soon."

She nodded and kissed him one more time before meeting her father at the door, "Bye Gibbs" she called out as they walked out the door.

Tony walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, "We need to solve this soon."

Gibbs nodded, "Hopefully the Admiral has something up his sleeve that will help."

Tony agreed, "Hopefully. Let's check out this system that Kyle built before I head out. I'll lay low for till Monday and will swing by and pick you up."

Gibbs nodded as he and Tony tried to figure out all their new equipment.

* * *

Monday morning came quickly for Tony and Gibbs, as they drove to the location Admiral Evans had given them, Gibbs hiding in the back seat, he let Tony in on the additional information he was able to look up.

"I managed to pull up the files of those crewman. Two were low level petty officers, one was responsible for the cargo bays and the other was part of the flight deck crew, the other two were lieutenants, one was responsible for encryption, the other was a medic."

"That doesn't make any sense. Those are all different fields?"

"No kidding DiNozzo."

Pulling into the underground garage, Tony pulled into the spot Kyle had texted him the night before. Getting out of the car Gibbs and Tony looked around before they were greeted by a very familiarly face.

"Well gentlemen, seems our time has come to work together again."

"Director Morrow?" Tony said surprised.

Director Morrow nodded, "Good to see you both."

Gibbs smiled and shook the Director's hand, "If you will both follow me."

Director Morrow took them to what looked like a service elevator. Swiping his access card, the elevator began its decent. When the doors opened, Tony and Gibbs were both greeted by a surprising sight.

"Gentlemen I would like to welcome you to ICED. The Interagency Coalition Enforcement Division."

"Cool!" DiNozzo exclaimed, promptly followed by a head slap from Gibbs.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry, for the delay I have re-written this chapter a few times trying to get it right. I hope you enjoy! Thanks again for all the reads/reviews; they really do put a smile on my face, especially that this story is generating discussions! Have a fabulous weekend!_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Tony and Gibbs followed Director Morrow through the office space. Tony was like a five year old at Christmas, his head turning every five seconds taking in all the technology and gadgets around. Gibbs was just waiting for him to start pulling on his shirt with excitement as he remembers his daughter Kelly doing every time they went down the cereal aisle at the grocery store.

They walked into a frosted glass boardroom and Director Morrow indicated for them to take a seat. "We are just waiting for someone to join us and we can begin." He said sitting down on the opposite side of them.

Just as Tony was going to start asking movie trivia questions a man walked through the door carrying a large file. Nodding to Director Morrow he sat down at the end of the table. There was something familiar about this man, but Tony couldn't quite put his finger on it. Looking at him Tony could tell he was in the military; he was wearing all black, so he wasn't able to determine what branch of the military, but he had a feeling he was one of the Special Forces.

"Now I understand that Admiral Evans wished for us to meet and discuss this undercover operation you two are running." Morrow stated looking at both Tony and Gibbs with an amused look on his face.

They both nodded, "He didn't tell us much as to why he wanted us here, but I think I can take a good guess." Gibbs responded.

Morrow nodded, "He asked us to verify your findings, which Lieutenant Commander Evans here has done."

"Evans?" Tony questioned, that was just too much of a coincidence for him.

The man nodded, "Yes, Mathew Evans, the Admiral is my uncle."

"Making Kyle your cousin." Tony stated; everything was staring to make sense.

Mathew nodded.

"Man of few words I see." Tony quipped.

"Yes, well, if we could get back to why you are here." Morrow interjected.

"Sorry." Tony said sheepishly

"The Lieutenant Commander was able to confirm your findings. He also discovered that a fifth crewman was abducted two days ago, same circumstances, same Navy base."

"So why are we here?" Gibbs asked

"The Admiral would like you to continue your investigation, working with the Lieutenant Commander here, as a temporary part of ICED."

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other before turning back to Director Morrow, "How will that work exactly?" Tony asked, "Won't that raise flags if we show up as part of ICED?"

"No one knows of ICED's existence. We are beyond top secret. We report directly to the Admiral and the agencies don't know we exist. If someone were to search us we would show as employees of the Department of Justice." Morrow responded.

"What exactly is the purpose of ICED?" Gibbs asked.

Morrow looked at them, clearly thinking how much information he should share. "ICED takes the best agents from all the agencies in the United States, and uses their skills to find moles, weaknesses, terrorist cells that cross agencies, and on the occasion top secret covert missions." He finally replied.

"So you spy on the spy agencies?" Tony asked humorously.

"I have missed your ability to simplify things Tony." Morrow said.

"What can I say, it' a talent."

Gibbs just shook his head. "So how do you want us to proceed? Tony is right if we start working with it might tip off the wrong people."

"We are way ahead of you Gibbs. Evans here has already covered your tracks in Mexico, you are currently sailing the seas trying to find yourself. Tony, you will be checking into rehab, this will buy us some time and explain why you aren't home. You will need to make the production of going to rehab realistic."

They nodded, seeming to think it was a good start. "Seeing as how this is all happening in Naples, I would like the two of you to partner with Evans and Special Agent Kane, and take a trip to Italy to see what you find there. We will have a safe house set up and a private jet to take you. All under the radar." Morrow added.

"Special Agent Kane?" Gibbs asked.

"She is our former NSA intelligence specialist." Was all Morrow said standing up. "I will leave you all to it, and will send Kane in." Walking to the door, Morrow paused, "I don't need to remind you boys to be smart and stay under the radar?"

Gibbs just smirked, "You know us."

Morrow laughed, "That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

After Director Morrow left the room Tony and Gibbs turned to look at the Lieutenant Commander waiting for him to begin.

"Kyle mentioned you had a contact inside NCIS that is aware of what is going on?" He asked.

Tony nodded, "Yes. Jimmy Palmer, he is the assistant to the chief medical examiner at NCIS, Dr. Donald Mallard."

He paused for a moment before replying, "And you trust him?"

"Absolutely" Tony said with no hesitation.

"Alright, we will need his help to get you check into rehab. We may also need him at a later date but for now he cannot know about ICED, he isn't cleared."

Gibbs and Tony nodded "Agreed" they both replied.

Just then a young and beautiful woman walked into the room and sat down in the spot Director Morrow has previously occupied. Tony couldn't help but notice how attractive she was, she reminded him of the actress Zoe Saldana only with bright green eyes, the contrast between her darker skin a green eyes were stunning. If this were 7 months earlier, he would have greeted her with a _Beam me up Scotty_ comment.

"This is Special Agent Natasha Kane. Tasha, this is Tony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

She gave a friendly smile to both of them, "It's nice to finally meet you, Director Morrow speaks highly of both of you."

They nodded.

"Well let's get down and dirty." She said, and Tony knew they were going to get along just fine.

"So from what Matt here tells me, you guys suspect a mole in NCIS?"

"Yes, there have been several blown ops in Africa and the Middle East. Tony's place being bugged, and more recently we found the four, now five, crewman that went MIA and drugged with ketamine." Gibbs stated.

She nodded, "Admiral Evans seems to think the mole is high up based on the information SECNAV relayed to him, as well as the level of clearance needed to view the details on some of the ops, and also by the fact that we did not detect this."

Gibbs and Tony were surprised, they thought for sure they were here to help an already existing operation. "Seriously? This one got by you guys?" Tony asked

Tasha nodded, "Unfortunately. Whoever this is, they are good. We went over the NCIS files and databases, and they are a ghost, we can't trace who it is, what they are after, or even what files they have altered."

"How is that possible?" Gibbs asked.

"We aren't sure." Matt answered, "Hence why Admiral Evans wanted the two of your here, rather than running your own sanctioned op off the books."

"So what's our first step?" Tony asked, taking all the information in, neither he nor Gibbs ever imagined how big this mole would be.

"After we set up the fake rehab stint, the four of us will be heading to Naples to try and find out what happened there. We have a safe house being set up as we speak with all the equipment we will need. Tony and I will be breaking into the NCIS facility to try and get access to the original files and plant a bug on the server and surveillance so we can monitor more closely what is going on. Tasha and Gibbs, you will be going over all the files to see what leads we should be following. As Director Morrow stressed, we are going to need to be extra diligent in staying under the radar." Matt explained to the group.

While Gibbs wasn't used to not giving the order, the plan, for the moment, seemed like their best course of action.

"We will give you two access to our server as well as all the files you will need. We also have here for each of you the details of your current covers, familiarize yourself with them, then burn the. Tony, make contact with your NCIS friend, you will need to check into rehab by the end of the week. We leave for Naples at 02:00 hours Sunday." Matt added standing up.

"If you two would like to follow me, I will give you the files, access codes and new cell phones that have all the contact information you will need." Tasha said heading to the door.

"Tony, if you can stay for a minute." Matt asked.

Tony turned to Gibbs, "I will meet you at the elevator boss."

Gibbs turned to look at Matt for a minute, judging whether or not her should stay, but decided that this was probably not work related, and with a nod followed Tasha out into the main office.

"Uncle Luke mentioned you had concerns about Kyle." Matt asked looking at Tony with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

Turning serious Tony nodded, "Ya, I don't know what is going on, or if Ziva is involved, but I got a bad feeling as soon as she ran her prints, now everyone at NCIS know that she is the Chairman's daughter, it could be dangerous for her, regardless of her attachment to me." He said running a hand through his hair.

Matt sighed, "She will always be a target because of who her father is. Which is why she has 2 undercover bodyguards and why she has been heavily trained to defend herself."

Tony nodded, "Rationally I know that, but I can't help but feel that she is still in danger."

"I'll recommend to Uncle Luke to maybe up her security detail or try and have her stay at their place, especially while we are out of town."

Tony nodded his agreement, "She should also arm herself. I know she hates guns, but I would feel better."

Matt laughed, "Oh I can see that going over well with her. I remember when Uncle Luke was teaching us to shoot, she refused to pick it up and threw the bullets in the pool."

Tony couldn't help but laugh at the visual, "Sounds like her. Stubborn as hell."

"Where do you think she gets it from?" Matt asked quirking his eyebrow.

"I have a feeling from the Evan's side of the family."

Matt nodded, "Damn straight." Matt pushed himself off the wall, "In all seriousness Tony, Kyle's a big girl and she knows how to protect herself better than most. You've taken the rights steps to distance yourself from her. All we can hope is that we solve this quickly."

"That's the plan, 'cause she is definitely not happy with me about the separation."

Matt laughed, "Oh I know all to well. She calls my wife often enough."

"You're married?" Tony asked.

Matt nodded, "Four years, you met her earlier."

Tony's face clearly showed his surprise, "Tasha?"

Matt smiled, "Yes. We never thought we would be able to work together, her being NSA and me a SEAL, but when Uncle Luke came up with ICED he didn't even blink before recommending both of us to the division."

Tony congratulated himself on being correct in his assessment of Matt. "And you don't mind not being out in the action anymore with your fellow SEALs?"

Matt shook his head, "No, at first it was hard at first, but I was quickly thrust it to one undercover op after another, so it's very similar work, just a different end game. And this way I get to be near my wife and son on a more regular basis."

Tony smiled, "I get that. Kyle's never mentioned you before."

"I'm not surprised. She got so used to not being able to talk about me, I was always away on a top-secret mission, so it was just easier for her to not talk about me. I'm sure she would have brought me up sooner or later."

"Alright." Tony said.

"I really wouldn't take offense to it Tony. Even though we were close as kids, I have been absent for a lot of her life. I am sure there are things you still haven't told her, so don't be too hard on her." He offered with a smile. "When all of this is over I look forward to getting to know you."

Tony smiled and nodded, "Same here."

"Now lets get you suited up."

Tony laughed, "Avenger style?"

"Almost, just no cool super powers."

They both laughed and made their way out of the room.

* * *

The week was flying by for both Tony and Gibbs. They had been busy setting everything up with Jimmy and go over all the new information they had access to. Tasha had set up a key word search to analyze the content of the emails throughout the agencies, hoping to maybe come across any clue to point them in the right direction. She was also working on a way to analyze the voice recordings of all telephone conversations, as most people didn't realize that all federal departments recorded their phone conversations and kept them for a two-year period.

Tony also hadn't seen or spoken to Kyle, save for a few texts, since the previous week and he was missing her. He was trying to think of some way to see her before he left for Naples, as he wasn't sure how long he was going to be gone for.

His phone rang disturbing him from his thoughts.

"DiNozzo" he answered.

"Tony, it's Tasha, we need you to come in. We have the sign off for your weapons, and you need to come pick out what you want so we can be sure to pack them for the trip."

Tony sighed and nodded, "Alright, give me an hour to make my way there."

"Great, see you soon" she said hanging up.

He really couldn't wait until he could come and go as he pleased. No more pretending he was drinking is life away, no more trying to sneak around town without raising suspicions, but more than anything he just wanted to be able to go over to his girlfriends place or have her come here whenever they wanted.

An hour later Tony pulled into the underground parking garage and made his way to the ICED headquarters. Getting off the elevator, Tasha was there to greet him, "Ready to get armed?"

He nodded and followed her to the armory, "Take your time and just mark down on this piece of paper your preferences and we will be sure they get on the plane. The Director also asked that you choose a weapon and a back up to carry with you when you leave."

It didn't take long for Tony to write down all he thought he would need, despite his love for James Bond films, having a lot of different weapons just wasn't realistic, so instead he picked out a few hand pistols and knives to bring with him. Walking out of the armory with his new Glock 30 and holster he made his way to Tasha's office to give her his list. Not seeing her, Tony left the list on her chair upside down.

"DiNozzo, my office." Director Morrow called.

Quickly making his way up the stairs to the Director's office, the door was open so Tony entered, "Director Morrow?" He called out.

Tony noticed that Director Morrow was not alone, "I'll give you two some time." He said giving Tony and smile before leaving his office and closing the door."

"Hi stranger." Kyle said with a smile.

"How did you...?" Tony stuttered surprised to see her standing in front of him.

"Called in a few favours." she shrugged.

Tony made his way to her, "Who do I have to kiss?" he joked

Kyle threw her head back in laughter, "Well I don't know how Tasha will feel about you kissing her husband."

"That and the fact that Matt is probably able to kill me with a look." He added.

Kyle nodded, "Probably."

"Come here" He said opening his arms to her.

That was all it took for Kyle to launch herself into his arms and sighed. "I've missed you." She whispered.

Tony kissed the top of her head, "Me too."

After a few minutes Tony pulled back and looked around the room. Seeing the couch, he took her hand and lead her towards it. Sitting down, he pulled Kyle to sit on his lap. Her legs thrown over his lap and her head resting gently on his shoulder, as he wrapped one arm around her and rested the other on her legs, gently running his hand up and down.

"Not that I am not extremely happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Matt told me that you guys would be going out of town for a while, and that you have been worried about me, and he wanted to help us find a way to find a few minutes together."

"You know about what they do here?" he asked carefully.

She nodded, "Whose idea do you think it was?"

"What?" Tony exclaimed completely caught off guard by that statement.

"I came up with the idea of ICED with Dad, when he was having trouble one day. You aren't the first person I have been a sounding board to."

"You really are something else."

She smiled and paused, pushing away slightly so she could look him in the eyes, "I am sorry I didn't tell you about him, but half the time I never know if I can."

Tony shook his head, "Hey don't worry about it. Matt already explained, and he brought up a good point, that there are still things I haven't shared with you."

She nodded

"I want to share those things with you, as soon as this is all over."

Kyle smiled, "I'd like that."

"I don't know if you have noticed, but I am crazy about you Mikayla Evans." Tony said leaning towards her to kiss her softly.

Pulling away Kyle whispered softly against his lips, "I'm kinda crazy about you too."

Tony and Kyle spent the next twenty minutes catching up. Looking at his watch Tony knew they had to give the room back to the Director.

Kyle clung to him a little tighter as if reading Tony's mind that it was time to say goodbye.

"Is it going to be dangerous where you are going?" she asked softly.

"I hope not, but you never know. I have Matt and Gibbs with me, can't ask for better backup than a Navy SEAL and a Marine sniper."

She nodded, "You better come back to me in one piece Tony."

"Hey look at me." He said cupping her face, "I am going to do everything in my power to make sue I come back to you ok?"

"You better."

"I need you to be safe for me too Kyle. I don't want anything happening to you while I am away."

She nodded and sighed, "Dad has already increased my security detail, and Matt instructed me that I have to sleep with that damn gun near by."

Kissing her forehand, Tony nodded "Good."

Getting off the couch, Tony took Kyle back into his arms and kissed her, putting everything he was feeling into it. They both pulled away breathless.

"I can't wait for this to be over, we have a lot time to make up for." Kyle said.

Tony smiled and nodded, "When this is all over, we are going away for a whole weekend, where clothing is not optional."

"Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the delay, haven't had as much time to write this week, here is the latest chapter, hope you enjoy, we are closer to finding out who the mole is! As always your reviews are always welcomed!_

 _Happy Tuesday_

 **Chapter 9**

Tony sat on a park bench watching Kyle play with Patches, he loved how free she looked chasing after the dog with the sun shinning brightly in her hair. It was moments like this that made life worth living, and what he worked everyday to protect.

Looking around the park he could see all the happy couples and families enjoying the warm sunny day, he couldn't help but laugh at the thought that it all looked like a scene from one of Kyle's favorite romantic comedies.

Kyle turned to look at Tony and gave him a big smile as she waved at him, "You going to join us at some point, or are you just going to sit on your ass all day?" She laughed.

"Not all day." He said getting up, making his way towards her.

Just as Tony was halfway there a shot rang out. On instinct he spun towards the direction of the sound and reached for his side arm, only to find it wasn't there. Searching the area he couldn't find anything, he turned towards Kyle.

"Kyle!" he yelled in a panic as he saw her lying on the ground not moving.

Running towards her, he could clearly see blood seep through her shirt.

"No, no, no, no." He said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Don't you die on me."

Kyle's breaths were becoming shallow and blood was dripping out of her mouth. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Come on... stay with me." He begged.

The click of a gun being cocked caused Tony's head shoot up. There standing in front of him was a man pointing a gun at him. He tried to squint to make out the face, but the sun was making it impossible.

"Why?" he asked

"Sometimes the person you'd take a bullet for ends up being the one behind the gun." Was all the man said as he pulled the trigger.

Tony sprung forward as he woke up, sweat dripping down his face, heart pounding, as he tried to catch his breath.

"You ok DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked from across the airplane.

It took Tony a moment to answer, "Fine. Fine boss."

"You sure?"

Tony just nodded his head.

Gibbs nodded, deciding not to push him.

Getting up, Tony made his way to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on his face. Looking in the mirror, he said to himself, "Just a dream Tony, it was just a dream."

* * *

It didn't take the group long to land and clear customs. They were going under the cover a rich southern American couple touring Europe and their staff. They made their way to their rented car and started made their way into the City of Naples. They were staying in an apartment near Castel Nuovo, which was down by the water, so they could check out the ports and incoming ships, while maintaining their cover as tourists.

The Navy base they needed to access was half way between the City of Naples and Caserta, which would be around a forty minute drive from where they were staying, but would give them ample opportunities to cover their tracks and so far all was going according to plan.

Once the group got settled into the apartment, they made quick work of setting up their equipment, or Tasha's equipment. Matt and Tasha were going to do some quick sightseeing to try and locate security camera feeds they could tap into to try and find security footage of the night the crewman disappeared, Tasha was also going to have to hack her way into the Navy's system and local hospital. It was going to be a long night.

Gibbs and Tony were going to layout all the files and try and map out a plan of action, while Matt and Tasha were out.

They had been in Naples for five hours already, it was approaching dinnertime and Tony was getting hungry. Turning to Gibbs, "Why don't I run out and get us a few pizza's and beer to bring back so we can work through the night. We will definitely need to go shopping for some basic groceries in the morning."

Gibbs nodded, "You'll be alright on your own."

Tony laughed, "Gibbs of the two of us, who do you think will blend in more. You'd probably end up shooting someone."

Gibbs nodded, he was probably right. "Alright, get a couple of pizza's and drinks, and if you see a place where you can get some coffee, it would probably be a good idea to pick some of, for all our sakes."

"On it boss." He said, grabbing his jacket and wallet and made his way out the door.

As he walked around he tried to find a pizza place, but wasn't having immediate luck, so he decided to ask for help. Approaching a younger couple he asked, "Mi scusi." He started, then continued to ask for a recommendation for the nearest pizzeria that did take away in flawless Italian.

The young couple was only too happy to provide him with directions. "Grazie" He offered with a smile and a nod goodbye as he went off to find the pizzeria. While making his way through the City he couldn't help but noticed the contradiction within it.

There was a multitude of brand names all over the place, all bright and expensive looking, which was in stark contrast to the dirtiness of the city. There was graffiti and trash everywhere you looked. It really was amazing to see these fancy and expensive cars parked beside overflowing garbage piles. What also struck him was the historical feeling of the city; it hadn't lost its old world charm like other major cities had. It was an interesting city for sure, it was a shame that he was here for work and not for personal reasons, as he could only imagine the things he could see.

It wasn't long before he found his way to the pizzeria. From the outside you couldn't tell right away what the building was, but as you made your way closer, you could clearly smell the fresh aromas coming from the kitchen.

The pizzeria was divided into two sections, one for dining, and the other was clearly for takeaway, where you could watch the pizza being made right in front of you. Taking a look at the menu, he ordered four larger pizzas, all in different flavours. The cook said it would be about a thirty-minute wait, nodding Tony asked if there was a place nearby he could quickly run and grab a few drinks.

The cook informed him that there was a corner store just at the end of the row, where he could find what he was looking for. Tony paid for the pizzas and made his way to the corner store.

Looking around he was amazed at the variety of wines they had, and all ridiculously cheap compared to what he would find back home. Picking up a few of the smaller bottles, a few bottles of beer, some juice and some coffee, Tony made his way back to the pizzeria.

As he entered his mouth watered at the smell, he didn't realize how hungry he was.

When he arrived back at the apartment he kicked the door with a "Boss" he was luckily greeted a moment later to Gibbs amused expression.

"Got enough pizza there DiNozzo" he asked taking the pizza from him.

"You know me boss." He said with a laugh.

"That I do DiNozzo, that I do."

* * *

Later that night Gibbs and Matt were going over the schematics of the Navy base trying to map out the best way to the records room, while Tasha was making headway into the CCTV and navy database.

A few moments later Tasha yelled out an excited "Yes!"

Tony's head shot up form the file he was looking at, "You in?"

She nodded with a big smile on her face. "Got into the CCTV and the base, we are in boys!"

Tony couldn't help but laugh at her excitement, she reminded him a lot of Abby.

"Well alright then, let's see what we can find out." Tony said, moving closer to Tasha so they could figure out where to start.

For the next hour, the group worked in relative silence, until Tony called out to Gibbs, "Um, boss, you need to read this."

Getting up Gibbs walked over the pair, and he could tell by the look on their faces that it was serious.

There on the screen, they had translated a headline from Italian to English, _Award-winning Bio-chemist Mysteriously Disappears;_ he had a sinking feeling in gut as he continued to read the now translated article:

 _University of Naples Federico II professor Giovanni De Martino, an award winning bio-chemist, has disappeared; he was last seen on March 4th by his students. Professor De Martino is well known in the bio-chemical community as a leading researcher on pharmaceuticals and vaccinations. His latest work published only several months before his disappearance highlighted work he and his team were doing on identifying the presence of the hemorrhagic fever, more commonly known as the Ebola virus, which is not detectible until the onset symptoms, which are often confused with flu-like symptoms._

 _De Martino and his colleagues were genetically altering the Ebola virus to try and find a way for doctors to identify the virus earlier in order to try to prevent a mass pandemic. One of the more interesting combinations De Martino was looking at was trying to find a way to detect the Ebola virus if it was genetically altered with a delayed release, meaning if it were present in the blood, but the infected individual would only develop symptoms, and therefore become contagious, if they were injected with the trigger, like another vaccination._

 _Currently the local police and Carabinieri have no leads on his whereabouts…_

"Why am I reading this DiNozzo?"

"Boss, the Professor went missing one month before the sailors did, and he vanished without a trace, and the work he was doing makes him a prime target for a terrorist group. Rule 39 boss."

Gibbs thought about it and nodded, it was a little too coincidental that all this was happening in Naples.

"Is there any way for us to know what vaccination would trigger the Ebola virus?"

Tasha entered a search into the computer and after a few moments shook her head, "No, they didn't publish that, but it could be the flu vaccination for all we know. If someone has kidnapped the Professor to infect Navy personnel, there is no telling how far or fast an Ebola outbreak could reach."

"Alright, Tasha, try and pull up the security footage of the crewman being dropped off at the hospital, see if we can tell anything about who took them. Once you have done that, we need to find out all we can about the ships, their missions and the crew."

Tasha nodded and got right to work. Gibbs turned to Tony, "Can you get started on the search?"

Tony nodded, "On it boss."

Matt who had been silent the whole time finally spoke up, "Guess we are breaking in sooner than we thought."

Gibbs nodded, "Yes, we need access to the original files in order to determine what was altered and by who."

"Alright I will brief the Admiral, he is going to need to know that he may need to quarantine those ships."

* * *

Kyle decided to spend her day at the Tysons Galleria for a change; she needed to keep her mind off what Tony could be up to in Italy.

Her dad had assigned her a new security detail, a former Navy Lieutenant Cole Hughes. She wasn't quite sure what to make of him, he was quiet and reserved, but she trusted her father to protect her.

As she made her way from store to store, she noticed someone following her. She couldn't get a good glimpse at him, as she didn't want to tip him off, but she had now seen him at every store she had been to so far.

Deciding to head to the women's washroom to test him, she wasn't surprised to see him following her. Kyle looked around for Lieutenant Hughes but she couldn't see him anywhere. She began to panic, quickly making her way into the bathroom; she locked herself in a stall.

Trying to find her phone in her purse, "Why do I have to carry so much shit around!" she mumbled to herself.

She heard the bathroom door open, and pulled her legs up on the seat just to be safe. Finally finding her phone, she quickly dialed her dad's number and waited, but he didn't pick up, next she tried her mom, but again nothing.

Getting desperate she finally tried to call Tony as she heard footsteps come closer to her.

Kyle didn't hear the call go over to voicemail as he bathroom door swung open and there stood the unknown man with a gun pointed at her.

"Ms. Evans, I suggest you come quietly if you don't want to get hurt. I would hate to bruise that pretty little face."

She nodded and stood up, "Your phone please" he said reaching his hand out.

Taking the phone the man said into it, "You should have stayed out of it Agent DiNozzo." Hanging up the phone and he turned off the phone before pocketing the phone. She didn't even question how he knew she had called Tony.

Kyle obediently followed the man out of the bathroom; she really didn't have a choice with a gun pointed into her back as they made their way to the parking garage. She kept trying to find her security detail but to no avail. She could only hope someone would find her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the delay, I fractured my wrist, so it is hard to type with one hand! Thanks again to everyone who read/reviewed so far, here is the latest chapter, I do hope you enjoy it!_

 **Chapter 10**

It was just after noon when Tony woke up, they had stayed up till the sun was coming up trying get all the information they could before finally calling it a night. From the silence coming from the rest of the apartment, it didn't sound like anyone else was awake yet. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a sweater, he threw them on before making his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

That evening, Tony and Matt were going to try and access the naval base, they had it all planned out, if everything goes as they expect they should be in and out in an hour. Tasha had made little progress in terms of trying to find out who, but with access to the various systems in Naples, they could continue the search when they were back home.

Glancing at the clock, Tony did a quick calculation in his head, it would only be six am in Washington, still too early for him to try and give Kyle a call and let her know things were going according to plan, he would try and call her later in the day.

Pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee, he made is way out onto the balcony to enjoy the view of the city. Sitting down, he took a sip and looked out onto the ocean. The sky was overcast and the water was choppy, clearly showing signs of an impending storm. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to center himself, listening to the sounds of the city. He didn't open them until he heard the balcony door slid open and shut.

Looking up he nodded at Gibbs, who also had a fresh cup of coffee in his hands, "Knew that smell would wake you up sooner rather than later." Tony laughed.

Gibbs nodded, "Who needs an alarm clock."

Tony just shook his head and laughed.

They sat there in silence drinking their coffees for several minutes before Gibbs spoke up, "Sleep ok?"

Tony nodded, "Got a few hours a shut eye."

"No nightmares?"

Tony looked at Gibbs confused, "Nightmares?"

"On the plane." Was all he offered.

He paused, "It was nothing." Seeing Gibbs raise his eyebrow at him in disbelief, he sighed, "Really, it was just my imagination running away on me, this whole situation has me on edge."

Gibbs nodded. "It's not just you Tony, this whole situation has got a lot of people nervous." Offering Tony a reassuring smile, he continued, "You're not alone Tony, I've got your six."

Tony nodded gratefully at Gibbs, "Thanks boss, I know you've always got my six. I know I haven't said anything, but I am glad you are back, it's not the same without you."

Gibbs laughed, "I am sure your head is thinking something else."

They both laughed, "Not gonna lie, not getting slapped everyday has been kind of nice"

"I bet. We're going to figure this out Tony."

He just nodded as he looked back out over the ocean.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon, when Tony and Matt came in from a run that everything changed. Tony could tell looking at Gibbs' face that something was seriously wrong.

"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, "It's Kyle. She's missing Tony." Gibbs said.

Tony felt like he just had the air sucker punched out of him, "What do you mean, she's missing?"

"Admiral Evans called while you were out, seems Kyle and her protective detail are MIA, they've tried locating her cellphone with no luck. All they could find was that she had called the Admiral before calling you, then nothing."

Panicking, Tony ran to get his phone. Seeing one missed call he quickly dialed to his voicemail. _You have one new message,_ came through the phone:

 _Ms. Evans, I suggest you come quietly if you don't want to get hurt. I would hate to bruise that pretty little face._

 _Your phone please._

 _You should have stayed out of it Agent DiNozzo._

That was all there was. Tony wanted to throw the phone against the wall, but knew he couldn't as right now it was the only lead they had on her kidnappers.

Coming back out into the living room, he couldn't look at them, "She's been kidnapped, they know about our investigation. They said we should have stayed out of it."

Shaking his head he looked up, tears in the corner of his eyes, "How did they know?" he asked softly.

Tasha came over to him and gave him a hug, "We will find her" she whispered to him.

"Tasha would you be able to run voice recognition?" Gibbs asked.

She shook her head, "Not from here, once we get back to Washington I will be able to."

They nodded, "What's the plan?" She asked.

"We hit the naval base tonight, get what we need, then arrange the first flight out of here." Matt said.

Gibbs looked at Tony, "You ok with that?"

Tony didn't reply at first, his first thought was to say screw the break in, he needed to get back to Washington, but he knew they needed the information in order to catch the sons of bitches. "I have to be." He finally replied.

Gibbs nodded, "Alright, we have about six hours before we move forward, let's get everything ready to go."

They all sprang into action, except for Tony, he kept looking at his phone, "I need to call Admiral Evans." He said to no one in particular before heading back into his room.

"He going to be ok?" Tasha asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs said, "I really don't know."

* * *

Tony closed the door behind him, before dialing the Admiral's number.

"Tony?" asked the tired voice of the Admiral.

"Any news?"

"No, we got the surveillance of the mall, but the kidnapper was very careful not to show is face to the security cameras."

"And her security detail?"

"No sign of them once she entered the mall. I am assuming he was in on it."

"There was a voice message left on my phone, he said I should have stayed out of it."

Tony heard the Admiral sighed, "How the hell did they know?"

"We don't know sir, but we intend to find out."

"When are you coming back?"

"First thing in the morning."

"Good, I will be sure to send someone out to meet you, we can't take any more chances."

Tony agreed, "We will find her sir, I won't rest until we do."

"I know you will Tony."

* * *

Kyle woke up in a strange cold room. It took her a few moments to remember what happened. As she looked around the room, and felt the restraints on her arms, she remembered getting into the car with her kidnapper before she was knocked out.

She couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheek, she was scared, alone, and was fairly positive she wouldn't make it out of this alive, especially since she didn't know if anyone even knew she was missing yet.

Hearing someone approach the door, she tried to wipe her tears, but the restraints on her arms didn't give her much room to maneuver.

The door opened and she saw two figures in the doorway, before one was roughly shoved into the room with her, on a second bed that she hadn't noticed before. Taking a closer look at the figure she couldn't help but gasp.

"Jimmy!" she cried.

The figure curled up moaning on the bed was Jimmy Palmer, who had clearly been tortured. Gone were his glasses, but they wouldn't do him much good at the moment anyways, seeing as how his eyes were bruised shut.

"What did you do to him!" She yelled at the second figure.

They just laughed and shut the door.

"Oh God Jimmy, are you ok?"

"Kyle?" he asked painfully.

"Ya, it's me Jimmy."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I was kidnapped this morning Jimmy. How long have you been here?"

Breathing through the pain, he answered. "I was run off the road after I dropped Tony off. I don't know how they knew, but they did. They have been trying to get to tell them all I know. Luckily that isn't much." He tried to joke.

"Oh Jimmy. What the hell have we gotten ourselves into."

Kyle wasn't sure how much time had passed when someone came to the door again. Frozen in fear, she tried not to move or make a sound, praying that she would somehow become invisible.

No words were spoken as a man approached her bed and pulled her up.

"Please" she begged softly.

The man gave no indication that he even heard her. Turning towards the door he pulled her along with him.

Kyle didn't know how many twists and turns they made before she was finally brought into a large room. Looking around she noticed there were no windows and the walls and floor were concrete. There in the middle of the room, was one chair. She could tell that was where Jimmy had been previously, as his blood was still on the floor.

She tried as hard as she could to resist being put in the chair, but her efforts were futile, as the man didn't even break a sweat before he deposited her in the chair and strapped her in.

She pulled at her restraints, desperately trying to escape, but her strength was nothing compared to the leather straps of the chair.

After what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, Kyle's head popped up as she heard the echo's of footsteps in the room. There approaching her from the same door she entered was a lone man. She couldn't make out his face just yet, but he was tall, well over six feet tall. Fear ran cold down her spine. Whatever they had in store for her, she knew she would be lucky to make it out alive, and at the moment, she didn't think that was even a possibility.

* * *

Tony paced back and forth as he waited for Matt to open the locked door that held the incident report records. So far everything had gone according to plan, and no one seemed to be the wiser.

Tony heard the clicking of the lock, they were in, hopefully it wouldn't take them long to find he files and they would be out of there and back on their way to Washington.

When they opened the door and turned on the lights, they were greeted with the sight of what looked like hundreds of boxes, all neatly stacked.

"Well so much for this going quickly." Tony mumbled.

Matt nodded, "Alright you take that side, and I'll take this side, hopefully we will be lucky and hit them all in the first few boxes."

Tong sighed, "We haven't been having that kind of luck."

Since they found out about Kyle's kidnapping, there had been no good news. They were searching everywhere, but so far had turned up nothing. Tony knew, the longer it took for them to find her, the more danger she was in.

"Focus Tony." Matt called out.

Making his way to his side of the room, Tony started with his first box and searching through it's contents, trying to find the right files.

It would take them an additional hour to find all the files. They were able to sneak back out with the same success, as they were able to sneak in. Gibbs was waiting several yards away with the car for them to head back to the apartment.

"How'd it go?" He asked as Tony closed the door behind him.

"Like planned." Was all he offered.

The ride back the apartment was silent, each man not knowing what exactly to say to the other. When they made their way into the apartment, Tasha greeted Tony with his cell phone, "You missed a few calls."

Tony quickly took his phone and saw that it was Ducky who called him. Knowing the doctor would still be up, Tony hit the re-dial button.

"Anthony my dear boy, how are you?" came Ducky's voice.

"I am good Ducky, sorry I missed your call."

"Do not fret, it was nothing life shattering, I was simply wondering if you had heard from Mister Palmer? He didn't show up to work today, and I haven't been able to reach him. Which is very unlike Mister Palmer, I know he can come across a bit scatter brained, but he always calls if he is going to be late or not come in. It is quiet strange indeed."

Tony's stomach dropped, it couldn't have been a coincidence, "Sorry Ducky, I haven't heard from Jimmy. Maybe he just slept through your call."

"Could be, I know there is a bug going around, Timothy has been out for a few days, along with several other agents."

Tony looked at Gibbs, "I am sure it is just that. I will try and see if I can get a hold of him tomorrow."

"That would be much appreciated."

"You take care of yourself Ducky, can't be too careful." Tony said before hanging up.

"I think we may have a problem Boss, Palmer and McGee aren't at work, and Ducky can't get a hold of Jimmy."

Gibbs sighed, "Rule 39."

All Tony could do was nod, this was not good at all.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey all, sorry for the delay! Hope you are all enjoying the holiday season! Looking like a White Christmas here (which is rare!). Thanks again to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one, should be able to update more frequently over the Christmas holiday!_

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Kyle stared at the man in front of her for several minutes, waiting to see if he would say anything. When it was clear he wasn't her patience ran out, "What do you want with me?" she demanded.

He said nothing for a few moments, "Many things Ms. Evans, many things." He said as he motioned towards the door. A few seconds later a small table and chair were place in front of her.

Taking a seat, the man cocked his head to one side, "I can see Tony's interest in you, beautiful, smart, and brave."

Kyle paused, "You know Tony?"

He laughed, "Of course I do, I know him very well."

"How?" she asked.

"All in good time."

"Now, Kyle, can I call you Kyle."

"You can kiss my ass." She spat at him.

"Tisk, tisk. That is not very nice." He mocked, "As I was saying Kyle, do you where your boyfriend is?"

Kyle smiled innocently, "What boyfriend?"

He shook his head; "I wouldn't get cute with me Kyle…you know who I am talking about."

"Nope doesn't ring a bell."

Before Kyle could blink, a resounding smack echoed through the room, and she was suddenly facing the sidewall, it took her a moment to feel the burning shooting through the right side of her face.

"Now, would you like to try again?" He said calmly from his chair.

Kyle turned her face to look at him, summoning all her strength not to let her face show any pain. "I don't have a boyfriend." She said starring him straight in the eyes.

"Well this is going to be a long night." He said, before motioning towards the door.

"Take her across the hall."

* * *

Tony was anxious the whole ride home. After they returned from the naval base, they quickly packed up their things and made their way to the airport. Tony had called Admiral Evans before they took off, and unfortunately there was no update.

Once they landed in Washington, the group was met by an armed escort. It wasn't until Matt had identified them as fellow I.C.E agents that they relaxed.

"Admiral Evans has asked us to escort you straight to headquarters." A young, armed female agent stated.

"Is there any news" Matt asked.

The young agent turned to one of her colleagues, looking for guidance.

"Speak." Matt ordered.

"Sir, Admiral Evans is waiting." she replied.

"Agent Collins, if you want us to go anywhere I suggest you tell us what you are hiding."

"Yes Sir. We intercepted a call from the local PD, some tourists found a body in Rock Creek Park. We sent a unit to investigate." She paused, "There was more than one body found."

Tony paled, "Are you telling us Kyle is dead?"

She shook her head, "No, sorry Sir, the bodies were that of her protection detail." They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"They were shot at point blank range, right between the eyes." She added.

"Professional hit." Gibbs added.

She nodded, "That is what we believe. Whoever did this were good Sir, they left no trail."

"If you would, we need to get going." Agent Collins' colleague requested.

Before Tony knew it, they were pulling into the underground garage; he honestly didn't even remember getting into the car. As they made their way to the office, Tony could feel the anxiety vibrating off everyone.

"Glad you all made it back." Admiral Evans said, pulling Matt and Tasha into a hug.

"I am glad you are back, we need all the help we can get." He said to the group.

Gibbs looked to the group, "Matt, you and Tasha brief the Admiral on everything we found, and begin the voice recognition on the voicemail. Tony and I are going to try and find out where Palmer and McGee have disappeared to, see if it is connected."

The group nodded, and Tony followed Gibbs to their office.

"Where do we start?" Tony asked, feeling more lost then he ever before.

"With Abby."

* * *

Kyle was dragged across the hall kicking and screaming, but her tiny frame was no match for the six foot body builder. She was roughly shoved into a chair and tied down. Taking a quick look around the room Kyle was surprised to see a man, with his backed to her, working away on a computer. She was sure she was going to be brought into a torture chamber room.

"Agent McGee, why don't you show Kyle here our surveillance of her and Agent DiNozzo." The man from the other room asked.

Kyle's body froze recognizing the name, Agent McGee was one of Tony's co-workers, how did he get mixed up in this.

"Of course." He sputtered.

Kyle looked at the computer monitor as McGee brought up a video of her and Tony exiting Gibbs' house one after the other. Next he brought up screen shots of her text messages to Tony.

"How did you get those?"

"You don't need to need to worry about that. But looking at those steamy texts, I don't think you and Tony are broken up."

"Now I will ask again, where he is?"

Kyle turned to look the man in the eye, "I don't know."

"Let's try another, how much does he know about the Syndicate?

Kyle tried not to let her surprise at the name show. "Everything." She answered.

He looked at her, "Judging from the look in your eyes, I would say you are lying to me."

She didn't reply.

"What does he know?" he asked again more forcefully.

"Go to hell." She spat.

He sighed and shook his head, "Fine then. We will do this the hard way."

Nodding at the man, who Kyle was internally calling the Hulk, Kyle found herself being dragged into another room and shoved on the ground, with her unknown kidnapper not far behind.

"I really didn't want it to come to this." He said as he delivered a swift kick to her stomach.

Kyle screamed out in pain, trying to curl herself into a ball to protect herself.

"This can all end as soon as you tell me what I want to know?"

She shook her head as she felt another kick to her side.

* * *

Gibbs dialed Abby's cell phone number.

"Abby!" she answered.

"Abs" he started.

"Gibbs! Oh my god, it is so good to hear from you! Where are you, why haven't you come home yet?..." she started.

"Abs!" he yelled.

"Sorry."

"I will answer all your questions soon, but I need your help on something."

"What do you need bossman?"She said happily

"I need to know where you are right now?"

"I am just out doing groceries."

"Alright, I need you to stay where you are, I am going to send someone to bring you to me."

"What's going on Gibbs?"

He sighed and pinched his nose, "I will explain as soon as you get here."

"Alright."

Abby gave him the name and location of the store, as Tony wrote it down in order to give to one of the Agents.

Around forty minutes later, Abby was escorted into their office.

"Gibbs! Tony!" she cried as she ran to hug them.

"Good to see you Abs." Gibbs said as he kissed her forehead.

Abby turned to look at Tony and frowned, "Tony, what's wrong?"

Tony shook his head, "Kyle has been kidnapped."

"What!" she yelled.

"Calm down Abs, we will explain everything."

Over the next fifteen minutes, Gibbs and Tony explained everything they could to her. "What do you need me to do?" she asked once they were done.

"We need your help to find Kyle and Jimmy." Tony paused, "and see if McGee is somehow involved."

Abby's headshot up, "Tim?"

Gibbs nodded, "Rule 39."

She nodded, "I don't like it, but of course I will help."

Tasha ran into Gibbs and Tony's office, "Guys you better come quick." She said before running back out.

Gibbs, Tony and Abby quickly followed her out of the room, there was a group of agents gathered around a computer, as they approached they understood why. There on the screen was McGee's face.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"We noticed a ghost server that was trying to hack into our system, when we tried to counter, this video popped up. It appears he has switched on the camera on the computer he is at."

Tony turned to Abby, "Is there any way you can communicate with him?"

Abby nodded, "Yes, if he is in the system I should be able to send him coded messages."

Tony nodded, "Do it. Tasha, while she is trying to get some answers out of McGee, try and see if you can get a fix on his location. It looks like they are in some sort of warehouse."

The entire room waited with bated breath for either Abby or Tasha to catch a break, Tony could feel his heart beating anxiously in his chest. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Abby cheered, "I'm in!".

The room exhaled, "Alright Abby, try and see if Tim can give us anything." Gibbs said.

She nodded and went back to fiercely typing.

"He said Kyle is with him, she is being questioned in another room." Abby spoke.

"Does he know where they are?" Tony said from behind her.

The only sound in the room was the sound of Abby and Tasha's typing. "No, he was knocked out. Palmer is there too somewhere, and it apparently in bad shape."

"Does he know who has him?"

"Tasha, any luck?" Matt asked his wife. "No, whoever designed their system was a pro, it is going to take me a while."

Tony turned to look at the screen where McGee's face was still recording, when he noticed movement in the background. "Gibbs, there is someone in the room with McGee."

Before McGee was able to provide a response and the dark figure approached the screen. _"Have you broken into their system yet?"_ The voice asked.

Tony, Gibbs and Abby froze when they heard the voice.

"What the fuck!" Tony yelled, as he moved in for a closer look.

"Wow I didn't see that coming!" Abby said.

" _Almost, their system has a lot of fail safes, if I don't disarm them one by one, it could trigger an alarm."_ McGee said.

The man nodded, " _How long?"_

" _Another hour or so?"_

"Son of a bitch!" Tony yelled as he threw a chair across the room.

" _Why is the camera light on?"_

They could hear McGee stutter in the background, " _I don't know what you mean?"_

" _Don't play with me Tim. That little red light at the top there, means you the camera is turned on."_

" _I…I…"_

" _What the fuck did you do Tim!"_ He yelled as he went to reach for something and the screen went black.

"Tasha, Abby?" Gibbs turned to them.

"He's gone!" Abby said with tears in her eyes.

Tasha nodded, "The hack has been disconnected. I was able to narrow down the location, they are somewhere in Manassas."

Matt turned to the former NCIS agents, "You recognized him, who was it?"

Tony sighed, "That was Special Agent Michael Balboa."

* * *

Kyle took gasped for air as she came too; she looked around the room, and noticed she was back in the large empty room chained to the chair. Her whole body ached, she could barely see out of her eyes, which were clearly swollen, and she had the distinct taste of blood in her mouth. A wave of nausea came over her, as her world started to go black again.

Kyle came too several more times before she noticed someone was making their way into the room. As they got closer Kyle noticed that McGee was being dragged into the room and tossed beside her.

"You have been a very bad boy Tim." Balboa said.

McGee didn't respond.

"What did you show them?"

"Nothing." He said.

Shaking his head, "That would be the wrong answer." He said taking out a phone and dialing.

Balboa put the phone on speaker as he motioned for the two to be quiet.

"Kyle!" Came Tony's panicked voice through the phone.

"I'm sorry Tony, Kyle is unavailable at the moment." Balboa teased.

"Balboa you son of a bitch, what did you do with her!"

"All in due time. First I need you to tell me how much you know and who you are currently working for."

"And why would I do that?" Tony asked.

"Well at this moment I have a gun pointed at your girlfriends head. Don't I Agent McGee." Balboa said, nodding at McGee to confirm.

"He's not lying Tony." McGee said.

"Where are you Tim?" Tony tried as he realized he was on speaker.

"Strike two Tony." Balboa said as he smacked Kyle across the face with his gun. Tony could hear the hit and her scream in pain through the phone.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled.

"Then tell me what I want to know."

"You know I can't do that." Tony said desperately.

"Yes you can, you just won't. Where's the love." Balboa laughed. "One last time Tony."

"What does it matter?" Tony asked.

"Let me worry about that." He paused, "Time is ticking Tony."

"Please Balboa, don't do this, we worked together for five years, we were supposed to be friends." He begged.

"Sorry Tony. Times up." He said and a gunshot was heard before Balboa hung up the phone.

* * *

"No!" Tony yelled into the phone as he desperately tried to call back. When there was no luck, he threw the phone across the SUV.

The group looked at each other, as they all heard the gun shot go off.

"Were you able to get a location?" Gibbs asked Tasha through their com-line.

Tasha "Yes. Patching it through now"

Taking a deep breath Gibbs turned to Matt, "We need to get out there asap."

Matt nodded taking a deep breath as he punched in the address into the GPS. "Tasha, send back up and an ambulance. We are twenty-five minutes out."

"You got it. Be safe." She whispered.

Gibbs looked at Tony, his heart breaking for his younger agent, "We will be there soon Tony."

Tony said nothing, and made no acknowledgement that he even heard Gibbs.

"Kyle." He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry for the delay, hope you all enjoyed the holidays (whatever you celebrate)! As always thanks to all those who have read and reviewed, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter, your thoughts are always welcomed! I am sure you have all heard that Michael Weatherly is leaving after this season (insert sobbing here), so sad, the show won't be the same without DiNozzo, wil just have to enjoy all the moments while we can!_**

 ** _Happy belated New Year!_**

* * *

Chapter 12

The twenty-five minute drive to Kyle's location was the longest of Tony's life; no words were spoken the rest of the way. As they approached their destination, Matt killed the lights, in front of them stood what looked like an old abandoned warehouse. "Looks like they are still packing up," Matt said.

As they watched the scene in front of them they could see what looked to be five men running back and forth from the building to the few SUV's still parked in front of the building.

"How you do want to play this?" Matt asked, turning to look at his two companions.

"I think we have to try and find a way in there. We can't afford to wait for back up." Tony said.

"We go in full tactical, using night vision goggles, no lights." Gibbs added taking in the building, "On the left hand side, there appears to be an electric box, if we can cut the power after eliminating the men outside, it should allow us to better maneuver the building without being seen. I doubt they will have the proper equipment to see in the dark." He added.

Matt nodded, "Alright, sounds like a semblance of a plan. We have to be quick and quiet. Try and save a few of them for questioning." He said knowingly.

"Tash, we are going in dark, let backup know to do the same, we are wearing our trackers so they will be able to find us in the building when they get here." Matt said through their comm-line.

"Copy that. Some are arriving via helicopter and are less than15 minutes out." She paused, "Stay safe out there." She added softly.

"Will do my best." Matt added before turning to Gibbs and Tony, "We ready?"

They nodded and made their way out of the car to quietly pull on their gear. In complete silence they quickly made their way to an empty vehicle close to the entrance of the building.. "On three." Gibbs said as he counted down with his fingers.

"Federal agents!" They yelled as they made their presence known. Guns started to fire in their direction. All three men quickly made work of the men outside as they made their way towards the entrance. Matt veered off to the electric box as Gibbs and Tony waited to penetrate the door.

"On my mark." Matt yelled. "Now!" He said as he cut the power, at the same time Tony and Gibbs pulled open the door and cleared the front hall.

"All clear." Gibbs said as Matt came up behind them. The group of three made their way from room to room, trying to find either Kyle or one of her captures. As they made their way half way down the hall, Gibbs could hear voices coming from one of the rooms up a head. Indicating the group to hold and hit the walls, they listened in to their conversation.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice yelled.

"Don't know sir, seems the power is out, Davis outside isn't responding." A second voice added.

"Not good enough, we have exactly 10 minutes to get everything out of this building before company arrives."

"Yes sir." They answered and could be heard making their way to the door.

Gibbs indicated to Matt to enter one of the rooms up a head on his right, and Tony to follow him closer to the door. once the made man his way out of the door, matt grabbed him quietly form behind, and dragging him into the room.

Gibbs nodded to Tony to enter the room the man just excited with him.

Tony kicked open the door as he said, "Federal agents, drop your weapons and put your hands up."

"Go to hell!" he voice yelled as he turned to fire on them. With only a small light coming from the corner of the room, the man was unable to get off a clean shot before they took him out.

"Clear!" they yelled to Matt as they met him in the hallway.

"We have cleared over half the building, I can't see there being many more inside." Matt said.

Tony nodded, "I think you are right. Let's quickly clear the other half."

Taking up their positions again, the group made their way down the hall before reaching two large steal double doors.

Matt held up three fingers, to count down as they slowly opened the door. "Clear." He said softly.

Before them was a short hallway and what looked like five rooms. They slowly approached the first room and stopped to see if they could hear anything, putting his hand on the door knob, Tony pushed open the door before changing in sweeping the room. It only took him a moment to realize there was a body chained to the bed. Slowly approaching, Tony turned them over. "Jimmy!" he gasped as he took in he friends beaten form. Puling off a glove, Tony quickly checked for a pulse as Gibbs and Matt stood watch at the door.

"Please… no" Came a soft moan of protest from Jimmy.

"Oh thank god." Tony said. "Jimmy, it's me, Tony. We are going to get you out of here." He said. Jimmy made no more sound as Tony pulled away. "We must be close."

The group nodded and made their way to the second room. Inside were two men who looked to be trying to destroy all their paper and electronic records.

"Freeze!" Gibbs yelled, as the two unarmed men raised their hands, Tony and Matt quickly tied their hands together with zip ties and sat them down in the corner. Tony went to the computer, "Looks like they were running some sort of program to delete the files."

"How is it still running?" Gibbs asked confused.

Looking around Tony spotted the reason, "It is hooked up to a generator, has it's own power source."

"Figures…Any way to stop all the files from deleting?" Gibbs asked coming up behind him.

"I think so." He replied and clicking a few buttons to close the program out, "And voila!" he cried in success.

"Good job DiNozzo." Gibbs offered, "Alright, two more rooms."

Nodding, the group took the the hallway again, coming up the the door, Matt slowly opened the darkened room, "Shit!" Matt exclaimed.

"This must be where the tortured Jimmy." Tony added as they looked around the room and saw various torture instruments.

Since the room was empty, they turned there attention to the last room, the door was slightly ajar and no sounds were coming out of it. As they made there way into the large relatively empty room, they could clearly see a table in the middle of the room. As they got closer they could see a pair of legs wearing out from the table. The quickly approached the table Matt grabbed his flashlight to help them assess the condition of the bodies lying on the floor.

"Kyle!" Tony yelled as he quickly made his way to her, gently turning her over. "Oh god." He said as he took in the blood and bruises on her face. "Please don't leave me." he begged as he checked for a pulse. "She's alive!" He cited looking up at the group, "Her pulse is weak, she needs to get to a hospital now."

Gibbs approached the other body, and turned it over, "Oh Tim." he said sadly. He crouched down to check for a pulse, but he already knew he was dead, give the paleness off his face, and the bullet hole in his chest. Looking at Tony Gobbs shook his head.

"Fuck!" Tony yelled as he clutched Kyle to hm.

"Tash, let back up now we are going to borrowing the helicopter, we have two wounded here that need to get to the hospital asap." Matt relayed to his wife.

"I will inform them and the hospital that you are on the way. How bad is she?"

"She is badly beaten, bleeding form her head. She wasn't shot though." Matt replied.

"Oh thank god. Back up should be there now."

"Ok the building is secured, there is one guy unconscious 6 rooms to the left from the entrance, and 2 tied up in the first door on the right behind the steel doors."

"Will let them know."

* * *

It wasn't long before the group was joined by a team of agents. They quickly worked to get Kyle and Jimmy to the helicopter. Gibbs offered to stay behind and help the other agents secure the facility, try and see what they were up against.

Tony doesn't remember much of the ride to the hospital, as he spent the entire ride holding Kyle's hand and praying to whatever God would listen that she be ok. When they landed at the hospital, Tony yelled and begged to stay with her, but Matt held him back, whispering to let the Doctors do their job.

Now he was sitting in a waiting room, Matt to his left and the Admiral and his wife to the right, Kyle had been with the doctor for over an hour, no news yet. Abby had arrived not to long ago with Ducky to be there for Jimmy, who was going to have a rough road to recovery, but the doctors assured them that with time he would make a full recovery. Ducky was currently sitting with Jimmy in his room, telling the unconscious Jimmy, any and all stories he could think of to pass the time. Abby was curled up on a chair a few seats away not speaking, gazing off into the distance, once they had the news on Jimmy, Matt had informed them of McGee's fate.

Tony vaguely registered Abby's heartbreaking cries and Ducky tried to console her. Tony wanted to be there for his friends, but all he could think about right now was Kyle. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when the doctor finally came out.

"Kyle Evans?" he asked.

The group stood up, holding their breath as they nodded and waited for her to tell them the news.

"My name is Dr. Isabel St. Claire, I've been looking after Ms. Evans." The young blonde doctor said, addressing the group.

"How is she?" The Admiral asked.

The doctor sighed, "Ms. Evans has sever bruises and lacerations covering most of body, her wrists are almost rubbed to the bone, from where they were clearly tied, all of those wounds will heal with time. What concerns me the most is the head trauma she has sustained. There were multiple hits to her head that cause swelling and bleeding of the brain." The group gasped, the Admiral's wife turned sobbing into her husbands arms. "We had to operate in order to relieve some of the pressure and stop the bleeding. Ms. Evans is currently in a coma, we won't know the full extent of the damage until she wakes up." She finished.

"She'll wake up?" Tony asked.

"I won't lie to you, the next 48 hours are crucial, Ms. Evans is is critical condition, at this point I can't guarantee that she will wake up or when."

Tony dropped into his seat, covering his eyes with his hands, as he felt tears running down his face.

"She is being transferred to a private room in ICU, I will let the nurse know to bring you up to see her once she is moved, we can only allow two at a time though. I am very sorry, but try and hope for the best." She said softly, giving the group one final look before heading back from where she came.

"She will pull through." The Admiral said, "She is strong and stubborn."

Tony looked up, "I hope so."

The Admiral gave him a sad smile, "Believe in Kyle, let her know you are here. She will fight heaven and hell to get back to you Tony."


End file.
